A Tale of a Hunter
by Rathalospup
Summary: Senlie Uden was born and raised in the city of Loc lac. Till one terrible year where her father didn't come home from a hunting quest. Her mother grew sick and passed away shortly after. Leaving Senlie and her little sister Karlen alone. Every since that day Senlie vowed to give her younger sister a better life, even if that meant for her to become her worst fear, a Monster Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

In this world where unique animals roam the land, people came to know them as "Monsters". Monsters can range in many ways, size, colour, habitat, attitude, nature, and so on… But back in the dark day's humanity had a hard time existing and stabilizing due to monsters. One day a group showed up calling their selves "The Guild" rounded up many brave, men and women. Giving those brave men and women weapons and armor forged by the finest blacksmiths; to fight against the monsters that were threating humanity's existence. The brave men and women fought the monsters for many days and nights, many men and women were lost, then one day after an unknowing amount of time the hunters were victorious. They succeeded in clearing out and repelling four Master Elder Dragons. With the cleared out area "The Guild" hired and organized many carpenters to build a city in three days with several trade posts on the side. Thus stabilizing and saving humanity lied all thanks to "The Guild", and the many hunters who sacrificed all they had. All the surviving/ fallen hunters were acknowledged as "The Hero Hunters" had all their names inscribed on a monument in the middle of the city to be remembered evermore. Many people become hunters to try and get their name inscribed on that monument thinking that a hunter's life is one big game.

Sure it sounds like an awesome fantasy, swords, weapons, armor, monsters… but truly it's a tough life to live. Gone for months on end, tough monsters, and life or death situations, worst of all is when the Guild puts out conscription. The Guild conscripts as many hunters as possible for when threats that could possibly endanger humanity show up. In order to be conscripted you have to be of HR four or up. Then to be a hunter you must go to the Guild and sign up to be a hunter. That's where my story begins… two years ago I signed up to be a hunter… not because I wanted to, because I had to.

"So you want to be a hunter Senlie Uden? " Asked Phil, the Guild master, as he filled out a hunter contract,

"… My Father… Bron Uden… "I shuddered, "was a hunter…"

"Ah so you want to live up to your father's reputation." Phil Interrupted.

"No… he never returned… from a quest one day…" I stuttered, as I looked down at the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." Phil mumbled, shuffling through papers on his desk.

"Then shortly after my mother fell sick… and shortly passed away… leaving my sister and I alone." I said sadly, with painful memories resurfacing, struggling to survive with little food from the welfare program, that my mother signed us up for the day before she died.

"Ah… that explains the three years of welfare support from the guild." Phil mentioned, as he kept filling out the contract.

"… Now I'm sixteen years old… old enough to be a hunter… and…" I trailed off,

"And?" Phil asked as he glanced up at me, still filling out the contract.

"… And…. I don't want her to live a life of a hunter! So that's why I'm signing up to be a hunter. To give my sister a better life! One where she doesn't have to live with treachery, fear, pain and sacrifice! One where she can live life like a normal girl! One where she can go to school and become a doctor or whatever she wants to be! Just as long she does not follow the same path I do!" I screamed without realizing. The room was silent.

"… I see… You are a great sister to do so much for her. Sacrificing so much just for your little sister, I respect that, she must be very proud to call you her older sister. You'll make a great hunter, Sign here and you will officially be a hunter." Phil said with respect sliding the contract to me over his desk.

At that moment I was scared stiff as I took the quill from the ink pot on Phil's desk; I realized I could be signing my life away. I could be possibly signing my life away, never to see Karlen, my little sister ever again. Possibly leaving her alone… alone to fend for herself with no one to protect her, all that was running through my head, but this was something I had to do… to give her a better life! My hand hovered over the contract in fear, but I slowly moved the quill to the contract and signed my name.

"Congratulations you are now officially a hunter Senlie." Phil said as he took papers out of the drawer of his desk," Here are the HR one quests that will be available tomorrow. May I suggest this quest?" he said as he pulled one off the stack of papers, "Harvest 'Shroom, it's a gathering quest, you will have to collect 10 unique mushrooms."

"Can I look through the quests?" I asked,

"Sure thing, here you go." Phil said handing me the stack of papers. I took the papers and paged through them; not looking at the quest name, type or target, but looking at the reward pay. Once I finished looking through all the papers I started paging backwards looking for the one certain quest. I kept paging through it till I found it, Chase a Great Jaggi, Location: Deserted isles, Quest fee: 150Z, Quest reward: 900Z… It was the one that offered the most pay.

"I'll take this one." I mentioned as I handed the stack of paper back to him with my selected quest on the top of the stack.

"Hmm… are you sure about this? It's a hunting quest, and you are just starting this might be too tough." Phil said trying to convince me out of it.

"I need the Zenny, so I can send my sister to school." I said determined,

"I see there is no convincing you out of it… Alright be at the Guild hall at six tomorrow morning. And when you get there report to the low rank Guildlie she will hook you up with the basics." Phil told me, "Oh one more thing here is your Guild Card; it will be your ID from now on, carry it with you at all times. Now you may go." Phil said waving his hand at me like he was trying to shoo a fly.

"Thank you for this I won't let you down." I said getting up and leaving his office trying not to get mad over him referencing me as a fly. Once I walked and closed his office door I stretched to relive my muscles since I was sitting down for close to two hours.

"Hey." said a female voice; I jumped looking and started looking for that voice to see a Guild worker sitting at a desk looking at me. "Hehe, sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's ok, I was half asleep, if you never spoke up I might have fell asleep standing there." I laughed,

"So you just became a hunter?" she asked,

"Yeah, that I did, why do you ask?" I answered,

"Well come get your supplies, all beginning hunters get supplies." She said with a smile,

"…Supplies….?" I questioned,

"Yep all hunters get staring supplies of item pouch, 1500 Zenny, and a carving knife." She said as she grabbed the stuff from under the counter and setting them on top of the counter. I walked up and picked up my supplies, the Zenny was neatly in a pouch, the item pouch was really big and the carving knife looked heavy, but was really light. "You might want to hurry to the armory to get your weapon and armor, they close in an hour." She said politely,

"Oh right thanks I'll go do that." I Replied as I bowed to show my respect, "See you later." I said as I sprinted for the exit.

As I got out side of the guild office I took a deep breath of dry hot desert air. I glanced around looking at my home town of Loc Lac, seeing many people walking citizens, hunters, chatting looking through street pedlars' sale items from the field, country side, sand sea, the great ocean, so on.

I turn around and look at the giant mountain in the middle of the city, which scrapes the clouds with its height, remembering the past. My father taught me that it's not a mountain but it was actually a fang or tusk from a mythical class of monsters called "Master Elder Dragons". Master Elder Dragons have never been seen on the earth for over 70 years since the origin of the Guild. Every single one has been slain in the end of the dark ages, so they are slowly being forgotten by society. I don't even know how many there were, but I'm just thankful they are extinct.

"Hey Senlie!" said a familiar voice, snapping me out of my deep thought,

"Is that you John?" I ask as turnaround seeing it was him, "I thought you were working today John?"

"We finished building the house today, and it's too late in the day to start a new project so we called it a day" John answered, "So did you become a hunter Senlie?"

"Look for yourself." I said as I threw my Guild card at him,

"Good Job, I'm proud of you." John said with a smile, "But you shouldn't be throwing things this important around you know."

"Oh John you never change." I said.

John Markel is my child hood friend. He has always been there for me, when I lost my father and mother he was there to comfort me and Karlen as we cried are eyes out. I was about to give up on life, shortly after mother and father died, when John stopped me and told me to think about Karlen. I would have been leaving her to live alone in this world with no one to look up too. There he convinced to live to give her a better feature. That's when I decided to be a hunter, for Karlen's sake. John was not overly happy when I told him I decided to be a hunter, but John being John, he started to support my decision. Like how he always supports Karlen and I. He rebuilt are house from being a rundown shack to a living worthy place. Karlen and I owe him so much.

"Hey guess what!" John said with plenty excitement,

"You got a promotion?" I replied,

"Yeah! At this rate I will probably get recognized by the Guild, the master carpenter told me. At long last my dream is within site." John said happily; for being recognized by the Guild means they will possibly hire the recognized person to work on more major things then housing. If he would get hired he could possibly be making airships or sand/ sea worthy vessels. One thing that John has that no one else does; is that he is a great carpenter and a great engineer so he pretty much has it made.

"That's great! If I didn't have to leave first thing in the morning I would take us both out to a café to feast to the occasion." I said playing with my long blond strands of hair, but since I am busy tomorrow I will need my sleep. So maybe next time we can hang out."

"Yeah so next time it will be for the success of your first hunt." John said very upbeat,

"That sounds like a great idea!" I replied happily,

"Good sounds like a plan!" John announced; while his face got a little pink which I just ignored. "So how much did the Guild give you as a starting loan?"

"1500 Zenny that's nowhere close enough to what I need to get a decent armor and weapon." I said regretfully.

"Are you kidding me? That's more than two weeks' pay for me. "John said suddenly.

"Well weapons and armor aren't cheap, speaking of which I need to get going before the armory closes for the evening. Later John" I said as I started walking away without waiting for a reply due to my race with time.

"Hey hold up one more thing before you go." John said as he started walking along side me, "What is your first quest?"

"The one that paid the most, hunt a Great Jaggi at the deserted isles." I said as I continued to walk.

"What!? A hunting quest as your first quest!? That's too dangerous!" John bellowed in my face as he stepped in front of me putting his hands on my shoulders. Right then I could see his fear in his brown eyes; I could tell he was majorly worried for me. I was sure he could see my own fear of what tomorrow could bring, in my blue eyes also, but I must not let my fear stop me. I have to be strong and get money for Karlen's sake. At that time I wasn't sure what to say though, we stood there for a while looking in to each other's eyes.

"That's the Senlie I Know and… knew for long as I remember, always doing what's best for Karlen." John spoke breaking the silence forcing a smile, which I knew that smile was false, but I never said anything. I just smiled back at him happily.

"Well I really need to get going now John." I exclaimed to John, taking his hand off my shoulders and patting his short brown hair." You can tag along if you want, but you will be put to work to carry my supplies."

For the rest of that evening John helped me pick out my weapon, armor and supplies. Throughout my times I could tell John was worried about me he was trying to hide it from me. I could tell because John can't lie or hide anything from me ever since we were young, but even though he tried to cheer me up to reduce my fear. It didn't work I was still scared of what tomorrow could bring.

After many hours of walking around in the industrial side of town, spending all of my 1500 Zenny loan to get my supplies, John and I started walking home in silence. It wasn't till we got to my house the silence was broke.

"Thanks for helping me get my supplies for tomorrow, you are a great friend." I said breaking the silence, but John didn't reply. He stood there in silence. I couldn't to see his face; he was looking down at the ground. "Hey John, you there? John!"

"Huh!? What? Oh yeah not a problem." John responded like he was sleeping on the spot. After looking around and at me he sat my stuff on the ground. "Well its late I should get going the master carpenter wants to talk to me. Good luck tomorrow, Bye."

"Bye..." I muttered as John took off running without waiting for my reply. "Good luck to you too… "

With John gone, I picked up my supplies and opened the door to my house. As I opened the door I could smell a familiar aroma of butter, and salt water. Karlen was making my favorite dish, Hermitar legs. Oh how I love that smell, it can make me hungry on moment's notice, it even can pull me out of deep sleeps.

"I'm home Karlen." I called out into the empty house, pretending not to notice the aroma since she most likely wanted it to be a surprised.

"Hey Senlie!" Karlen yelled as she ran out of the kitchen. "Did you become a hunter?"

"Yes I did" I said showing her my Guild Card.

"That's great!" Karlen said flicking her curly blond hair out of her face. "Since you did I made your favorite dish for supper tonight, Hermitaur legs."

"Oh, that's what that smell is, I should have known." I said trying not to make it sound like I already knew what it was. "Hey guess what?"

"What?" Karlen asked.

"With this quest reward, and the Zenny I have saved up over the years. I can send you to school!" I said excitedly, and the moment I said that her eyes light right up. "Your entrance exam is two in the afternoon three days from now."

She has always wanted to go to school ever since she was a little girl, but usually schools won't allow thirteen year olds in to school without base standard education. Thanks to John who has been tutoring her ever since her ninth birthday, which was his birthday gift to her, since he went to school till he was fifteen. Ever since then John has been coming over every third evening to tutoring her for two hours. After that he would sometimes stay the night, sleeping on the old white couch in the entrance way.

"Senlie… you always do so much for me…" Karlen paused. "I'm… not sure what to say..."

"You don't have to say a thing." I replied happily.

"Ok I want say anything; instead I'll give you something, wait here." Karlen said joyfully, running in to the hallway then going into her room, coming out with both hands behind her back. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Ok." I said closing my eyes and holding my hands out. She put something round, light, had a ribbon coming out of it and connecting to the other side. I opened my eyes to look at it. It is a wooden sphere with a green ribbon attached to the top, it was a necklaces. "Its… beautiful Karlen, thank you so much!"

"You have to read what's written on the other side." Karlen exclaimed in agony.

"Alright give me a sec..." I said rotating the sphere, to find some of Karlen's neatest weighting I ever saw. Karlen's note read 'to my hero of an older sister Senlie, wright your name on the front to make yourself a true Hero Hunter. Love your one and only little sister Karlen.' Reading that nearly made me tear up and cry. I tried hard as I could to make sure I didn't cry. "Karlen… thank you it is truly beautiful."

"No problem sis." Karlen said jumping up to hung me. "No matter what anyone says, you will always be a hero in my opinion. My hero…"

With Karlen saying that I felt something roll down my cheek, as we hugged. I assumed it was Karlen's hair hitting my face so I ignored it, but I felt another one. I opened my eyes to see that I was crying, noticing that I felt my nose starting to plug, and the stream of tears started to roll. I accepted the fact I was crying, and tightened my grip on Karlen who was hanging from my neck. For that moment I never wanted to let her go. I just kept holding her, not caring about the time that has passed. I lost track of how long we were standing there hugging, but I didn't care, long as I had her in my arms.

"Oh no! The food!" Karlen cried breaking free of my grip and running into the kitchen. "I can't let it get cold on us! Oh by the way you left the door open, you should close it before a Vespoid flies in."

Wiping the tears from my eyes I notice that I did forget to close the door. Sniffing my nose as I walk to the entrance I grab my supplies which have been sitting outside this whole time. I close the door and closely inspect the large leather sack to make sure that ever thing is still in there. With much relief everything was still in there.

"Senlie everything is good let's eat" Karlen called from the kitchen.

"Alright I'll be right there." I croaked, still partially crying.

I made sure that I was done crying before I entered the kitchen. There Karlen had the dining table set for the both of us with a pot full of Hermitar legs, hot pot filled with melted butter, a sharp knife to cut the Hermitar shells with to access the meat, and another pot full of green soup. Needless to say we both sat down and started to feast, the food that Karlen always cooks is great and tasty. She definitely got that skill from when mother was still alive, but I never got that skill… I could never cook well.

We ate in silence, only speaking when we needed the other one to pass the only sharp knife in the house. When we were done eating we started to clean up the dishes like the usual routine I got water from the hot water well that John created for us. Karlen brought dishes to the sink, I did the dishes, she dried put them away and cleaned the table.

"Hey Senlie…" Karlen started. "I'll finish up cleaning here; you should go take a bath."

"What, I took one this morning, I'm fine." I replied surprised.

"No you aren't, you are nervous about tomorrow, I could tell since you walked in." Karlen said surely." Whenever you bathe you always calm down, I know you Senlie."

"You know me too well…" I trailed off

"Hey what are sisters for?" Karlen said happily. "We always are there and watching out for each other. When I'm sick you watch after me, and when you're sick I watch over you. So whenever you are feeling down I have to try and cheer you up. So go take a bath, you will calm down."

"Karlen… you are the best sister I could ever ask for." I said happily.

"Alright then, I'll finish here you go take a bath. I can smell you from here." Karlen giggled, as she pinched her nose and pretended to fan away a smell.

"Hey I don't smell!" I laughed. "Fine I'll go take a bath, but I don't smell."

"Ok, I restocked the fire wood in the bath room earlier today." Karlen said informatively.

I raised my hand as I turned around to show my thanks to her. I continued out of the kitchen, turning to my right to go down the hallway. I passed Karlen's room I glanced in, seeing her door was open, and saw her room was messy. Her room is never messy, but putting that aside I continued down the hall turning right to the bathroom closing the door behind me. I go to the bath tub so see that Karlen thought ahead and filled the metal tub with water and already had hot coals under the tub. The hot coals heat the iron tub so you could enjoy hot water for longer. One would think that having a fire under a tub would make sitting in it would be too hot, but surprisingly it's pretty nice.

I got undress and wrapped myself in a towel. Walking toward the tub I started thinking of my hunt tomorrow, and it stuck me. That I could die tomorrow, leaving Karlen to fend for herself. The fear of that stopped me in my tracks. My mind kept wondering into my fear. I kept thinking of the possible ways I could die out in the field, eaten by monsters, poison, burn to death, and no matter how hard I tried to stop thinking of it my mind kept wondering deeper in my fear. My mind kept playing many ways I could die in my head, and how Karlen's life would be without me. What would she do for money? Her job working at shop down the street wouldn't pay her enough to pay taxes and food at the same time. She would die hungry or die out on the street from too much exposure to the desert climate.

With all this fear running through my head, I curled into a ball on the floor, arms around my knees, just sitting there looking into the blank distance in fear. For a while I just stared in fear of tomorrow's possibilities, sitting there not tacking notice to anything other than my fear. When a coal under the tub popped; I jumped and saw the tub snapping out of my blank moment and realizing that I was going to take a bath. I stood up, stepped into the tub and lowered myself into the nice hot water. As I was soaking in the heat from the water; I felt my fears melting away, but I knew the fears would come back like the cold night air from the desert. At the moment I didn't really care if my fears would come back, long as I had the heat from the water I will feel calm. With my fears melted away for the time I just sat in the hot water feeling relaxed. I wasn't sure how much time passed, but I was calm and relaxed. At times like this I am truly happy that Karlen did all this just for me.

With the thought of Karlen doing this for me, I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. Thinking of Karlen, she is probably sitting on the couch waiting for me to get out of the bathroom so we can play a card game or something to pass the rest of the night away. Discerning about that though I stood up and got out of the tub, dried off, got dressed, and left the bathroom knowing she wanted to do something like that.

"I'm out Karlen." I called out to Karlen.

"Ok, meet you at the couch in a minute." Karlen replied from her room.

The door was closed so I assumed she was getting changed out of her dirty clothes that she had been cooking and cleaning in. Do without further question I went to the couch and waited for her. She wasn't too long, but when she came out of her room she was wearing the same clothes. I didn't feel like questioning her so I kept quiet.

"Hey can I do your hair?" Karlen asked hastily. "You always have that one hair style, hair in a ponytail over the one shoulder. You never try anything new."

"I never really thought of it, I never do change my hair style." I said thinking into the past if I ever did change my hair style.

"Well let's change that." She said cheerfully. "Sit on the floor, and I will try different styles for you."

For the next hour Karlen has brushed my hair many times, put clips, bands in my hair and took them out. She has tried braiding my hair in one, two, three braids, and then braided them back together. Nothing she tried looked very good with me.

"Ah I give up; your hair looks too different any other way then having it in a single ponytail over your shoulder." Karlen sighed. Letting go of my hair, it fell back into place with the rest of my hair just above my hips.

"Hey wait a moment." Karlen said brushing my hair straight once more. "You look pretty with your hair down and brushed straight like this."

"Oh? Let me get up and see this." I said as I got up and walked to the mirror to the left of the couch. "Wow… I never thought my hair cloud actually look this good."

Looking at the mirror I could see my bangs went to just above my eye brows. I could see both my round ears at the same time, instead of having one cover by my ponytail. To see my hair straight down, I think it brought out the blue in my eyes, the pink in my lips, and actually I looked pretty. With my new look I looked in the mirror appreciating it, and I saw Karlen yawning.

"I think it's time for bedtime for us, you're tired, and I have to get up early. " I called out to Karlen.

"Yeah I think it sound like a good idea." Karlen yawned, starting to walk to her room. "Good night Senlie, good luck tomorrow."

"Good night." I replied, walking to Karlen to hug her. "I'll see you around tomorrow night, ok?"

"Ok, I will see you then… Love you sis." Karlen whispered.

"Love you too, good night." I whispered back. Letting go of Karlen was hard, but slowly I did let go of her.

"Good night." Karlen said one more time as she closed her door.

With her door closed I go back to the entrance and blow out the candles that kept the house illuminated. With the candles blown out I walked to my room in the pitch black, but I'm use to this after doing it for 3 years after mother passed away. Each night she would do this and go her and father's room. Now I use it as my room, seeing that Karlen and I got too big and old to share a small room like that.

Arriving at my room I close my door and I walk to my bed and climb in. I didn't feel like changing into my shorts and long sleeve t-shirt that I usually wear for bed. Feeling that my blankets are not straight I kick them in to place. Once I got them in place I curled up in a ball with my eyes closed, hoping for sleep, but sleep never came. I rolled over hoping that would fix it, but sleep still failed to come.

Throughout the whole night I kept rolling, tossing turning trying to sleep, but nothing ever came. I ended up giving up and started thinking. The first thing that popped in my head was my quest tomorrow, and instantly all my fears came rushing back into my head. I couldn't stop it, they kept coming, making my terrified, that I couldn't close my eyes I was so scared. My mind kept playing how it is imagining I will die, falling off a cliff, eaten alive, burnt, the numbers of way it imagined kept rolling with no stop. After many tormenting hours later my mind stop, but started playing ways it thought Karlen's life would roll out without me. She would be out on the street, with no food or shelter especially if a Festival of Fear came around, she would get batted by the sand storm to death. At that point I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get up, and do something to move my mind off of that for peace of mind.

So I got out of my bed, and though I should take another bath to calm down. As I walked to my window, and opened the curtain to try and see what time it was. With the opening of the curtains I got blinded by the rising sun. Despite being blinded by the sun, I felt relieved the night was over. Abruptly I realized, that today was tomorrow, I have to leave for my quest in an hour or two. The fears I have feared struck like a knife in my stomach, realizing that today I must face these fears. I was fear struck, staring out the window, just standing there, looking at my fear, unable to move talk anything. I just stood there in my fear, paralyzed by it. It felt like time has paused while I was standing there.

Snapping out of my paralyzed state, I realized a cloud has rolled in front of the sun. Thinking that the cloud has snapped me out of my sate of fear, I thank the cloud as I turn around. Unsure why I just thank a cloud, I walked to my supplies in entrance of the house. I checked every thing over once more just to make sure that I got all my equipment, trying to be quiet so I would not wake up Karlen who was still sleeping. I unsheathed my long sword, the Katana was not perfectly sharp, so I took a whetstone from my sack of supplies, and sharpened it. With every stroke I did on the blade with the stone, there was a grinding sound. The sound started with a low grind just passed the hand guard, and going higher in pitch towards the tip. I kept doing this for a while until the iron Katana looked like it could cut anything.

"Senlie?" Somebody said, hearing this I jumped and turned around to see Karlen.

"Karlen!?" I gasped. "What are you doing up so early? You should go back to bed."

"No…" Karlen mumbled. Now that I'm no longer spooked, I noticed Karlen is still wearing the same clothes she wore last night, she had dark bags beneath her eyes.

"Karlen, did you get any sleep last night? Did you have a bad dream?" I said worried.

"No, I stood up all night…" She trailed off due to the lack of sleep.

"Why did you stay up all night? A growing girl like you needs sleep to stay healthy." I said motherly like.

"I was making your birthday gift, so I can give it to you before you left." Karlen whined.

"My birthday gift? Didn't you give it to me yesterday this charm?" I said as I pulled the necklace out from underneath my shirt, showing her I was wearing it.

"That was your congratulations gift for becoming a hunter." Karlen said abruptly, she held out a circle shaped thing. "This is your birthday gift."

"A hair elastic?" I said thinking of my current one, which is one I made from an actual rubber band I found on the ground in the market one day, and I just put a black fabric around it. That was about five years ago when I made it.

"It's a real hair elastic… do you like it?" Karlen said slowly, thinking that I probably don't like it, since I never took it from her hands yet.

"No it's beautiful, I love it" I said taking it from her hands and looking at this colourful band.

It consists of four areas, and four stones. First section was a blue band with a silvery blue stone. The second section was an emerald coloured band with a jade stone. The third section was lavender band with a deep Amethyst stone. The Fourth section was a red band and an orangey red stone. I held the hair elastic in my hand adoring the beauty that shone off it. Without any farther delay I reached for my old elastic and took it out. With my free hair, I ran my fingers through it to act like a hair brush to get my hair fairly straight. When my hair got fairly straight I slipped my new band into my hair and flipped my hair back to its position on my shoulder.

"So how does it look?" I asked Karlen.

"It looks beautiful on you." Karlen replied happily.

"Thank you Karlen. I am so happy at the moment." I said walking to her and giving her a hug. "Well I have to get going, and you should go back to bed."

"Wait!" Karlen shuddered, "Before you go… promise me something." Karlen said tightening her grip on my back.

"What do you want me to promise?" I asked with concern.

"Promise me that… Promise me that… Promise me you will come home!" Karlen said as she started sobbing. Hearing Karlen say that shocked me, she must be scared of the same things like I am.

"I… I promise I will." I forced myself to say, knowing that there is a possibility, that I could never come back.

"Ok you promised me, I know you will come home. I know you will, because you never broke a promise to me." Karlen sobbed.

"Ok, you should go to bed, and I need to get going." I said as I break free of are hug, kiss her on the forehead, and stepped back. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow night late. See you till then."

"Ok… bye S…S…Senlie." Karlen started to ball.

"Bye…" I mumbled, grabbing my supplies sack and headed out the door.

As I left that morning, the sight of my little sister crying was terrifying and saddening. I walked away from my home, and I started crying. As I cried; despair rolled over me thinking that could be my last memory of Karlen, Karlen standing in the entrance crying, and asking me to promise to come home safely. As I kept walking in my despair I thought that I couldn't let her down, I promised her, and I have to come home victorious. I can't break a promise to her, I never will, I can't let her down, not without a good fight. With that thought my tears dried up, and the despair rolled away, and what replaced it was determination. The close I got to the Guild hall the stronger my determination got. I was a determined hunter, to succeed for my sister Karlen.

I kept walking happily seeing the guild hall down the road didn't scare me, but shot adrenalin into me. With this new energy I looked around the streets to see they were empty, it's too early for the city to be lively yet. My nose caught a bit of strong fumes, alcohol, with that I looked around to see the source. In the corner of my eye I saw a group of four guys following me. One muscular bald, the other was tall and lanky shaggy hair, the other was short with scars on his left eye, and the last guy had really long hair carrying a sack.

After catching a glance of the men I got struck with fear, they are following me, drunk, no one around, and I was in a very bad situation. Without second thought I snapped my head back forward and started walking faster, hopping that my mind was not playing tricks with me. I tried all I could not to think of the possibility if they are stalking me. With another glance back I noticed they were closer than they were last time, with the fear striking me again even harder this time. I walked faster, hoping to find a crowd of people somewhere that I could disappear into. With one more glance, I seen they were not even ten feet away this time, the fear stuck like an arrow. I wasn't sure what to do, I was so scared I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything, but walk faster. The fear made me look back one more time and see they were nearly to me. The muscular guy called out to me, but I ignored it and kept walking. They kept calling out to me, but I kept ignoring it hoping they would go away. I tried to walk faster, but I couldn't, I actually slowed down, and stopped. I looked at my arm to see that the short guy grabbed my arm.

"Hey girl didn't you hear us? Don't we know each other?" Said the guy with a scared eye, who I could smell all the alcohol on him.

"Sorry I don't know you, and don't plan too." I said shaking my arm loose of his grip and kept walking, bumping into the muscular guy who went in front of me.

"Ok let's go somewhere to get to know each other. " Said the muscular bald guy, bending over so we could see eye to eye, who also smelt of alcohol.

"No thank you." I said frustrated and scared as I walked around him just to have the lanky guy grab my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled smacking his hand off my shoulder.

"Oh come on, I'm sure there are other people you would rather not have touch you." Said the lanky guy as he put his hand on my shoulder again.

"I said don't touch me!" I screamed, dropping my supplies reaching for his arm with both of my hands and grabbing his arm. Using my muscles with body weight, I swing him over my shoulder and smack into the ground winding him. "Touch me again, and you will taste your own blood."

"Man… she is feisty, I like them that way." Said the guy with the scar across his eye, as he started jumping at me from behind, hearing him I grabbed my right wrists with my left hand and forced my arm backwards with all my might. Hearing a sharp crack; I'm sure I nailed him in the nose, breaking it, with my elbow. The guy fell on the ground, rolling in pain as his nose bled.

"If you two don't want to taste your own blood like these two I strongly recommend getting away from me now!" I yelled at the other two guys hoping to scare them off. Turning around I seen that only the muscular guy is there. Not sure of where the other guy ran off too, I hoped he ran scared, I turned my full focus to the muscular guy.

"I'm surprised you took those two down sweetie, but I won't fall that easily. You are coming with us no matter what." Said the muscular guy in a messed up happy way, in an effort to taunt me. "Now come along easily or I will have to use force, and that will end with you brutally beaten up. Then we go to are fun place."

"I told you before, I am not going anywhere with you creeps!" I yelled back at him, hoping that my yelling and screaming would alert somebody nearby to come to my aid.

"That's a shame; I was hoping I would not to hurt your pretty face, but looks like there is no other choice." Said the muscular guy as he stared cracking his fingers walking to me.

Realizing he was serious I slowly stared to back up out of fear hoping someone would save me. Bumping something with my leg, I looked down to see my supplies bag. Without a thought I snatched my bag, in my left hand, and turned tail and ran, just to bump into the other guy.

"Leaving so soon? We only just started to have fun." The long haired guy said as his face twisted into a smile.

Socked I jumped back and with my free hand I made a fist and swung with all the force I could make. Nailing him in the stomach, I heard a loud crunch. I looked up at his face to see his pain, but instead he was laughing. Shocked I fell to the ground holding my arm I punched him with realizing the crunch I heard was my right hand. Instantly my right hand shot with overriding pain. Dropping my supply bag I grab my injured right hand, cradle it in the fore arm of my uninjured left hand and bring it close to my body.

"How?" I grunted in pain, the long hair guy lifted his shirt to revealing a full metal chest plate.

"Every one of them…" Laughed the long hair guy, "They all fall for that trick!"

Still laughing he sat down the sack, and took out a coil of rope. Walking towards me with the rope, as in he is going to tie me up. Scared I shuffle backwards on the ground in fear.

"No…." I whispered shuffling backwards away from him. Out of now where two big hands grab my arms picking me up. The muscular guy has me held off the ground by the arms.

"We finally caught you." Laughed the muscular guy, "What should we do with you now sweetie?"

"I'm surprised she hasn't started crying, all the other would of by now." Said the long hair guy wrapping me in rope, brushing along me chest whenever he could. "There she is tied up. Get up you two! For crying out loud you both been laid out by a girl!"

The two other guys I took out got up, and walked over in pain, but furious at me.

"So what should we do to her now?" asked the long hair guy.

"Let's go find an abandoned house, and then we can have fun with her." Said the lanky guy panting, still trying to regain his breath from when I knocked the wind out of him.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs out of fear.

"This is going to be fun." Said the muscular guy twisting his mouth into a crooked smile.

"No! No! Please no!" I screamed again on the edge of tears. At that moment I forgot about everything, and only thought of what these guys could possibly do to me. I lost hope in having someone come for help, I gave up. I gave up I stopped fighting back; there was nothing I could do to save myself.

"Oh, now she is cooperating, and crying I think I like her the best out of all the girls we caught so far." Laughed the long hair guy in a creepy way.

"No…." I cried my fears that I thought of are coming true. Somebody anybody please help me, thought as they picked me up and started walking.

"Hey! The pretty lady said no so put her down and leave her alone!" Somebody called out, hearing a new voice snapped me out of my thought of my fears. Looking over I could see he was in a black armor and what looked like an Akantor Great sword.

"This is none of your concern boy stay out of it! Or I will use force to keep you out of it." Yelled the muscular guy.

"I can't because I'm a gentleman unlike you four pieces of scum, I cannot walk away from the cries of a pretty lady." He yelled back.

"This is your last warning scram or else!" Yelled the muscular guy furiously.

"Hope you realize, but the more you stand around talking to me there could possibly be police, peddlers, or country side farmers near few minutes. Getting ready to open shop, come here seeing you four do unspeakable things to that pretty lady. They would not hesitate to show you their side of justice. Then the whole city will see your identities. Then the guild will take your hunter certificates away, and throw you in jail to decay there until the next conscription act. After that happens you four will be on the front lines to a G4 star monster, Elder dragon, or worst of all a Mater Elder Dragon." He said, trying to scare the four guys.

"So exactly why we must rid of you, and get away quickly!" Yelled the muscular guy furiously, walking towards the man who is standing up to them for me.

The Muscular guy raised his fist and ran towards the man who is trying to save me. The man who is trying to save me just stood there didn't move at all, he just stood.

"Watch out! Move! Don't just stand there!" I screamed at the guy trying to save me.

I realized that he smirking, and shaking his head. He must have some type of plan if he isn't moving, but what could he have planed the charging muscle man is now pretty much at him. I closed my eyes because I couldn't bear to watch somebody like him get hurt. I was expecting to hear a bone snapping crunch, but instead there was just a grunt and a sliding noise. I open my eyes to see what happened, the man who is saving me I just standing there, and the muscular guy is on the ground. Looking around to see what happened, the three other thugs were flabbergasted on what happened. I caught sight of something that was not there before, a little ways away from the muscular guy's foot stabbed in the ground, a hunting arrow. The muscular man tripped on the arrow, which was his plan! Where did it come from though? I could not see where it the source of the arrow.

"Oh no, the scum fell down. How does the dirt taste scum?" He yelled at the muscular man. Jumping up and swinging his right leg kicked the thug right in the face making him spit blood. "That's what you get for not treating a lady properly!"

Leaving the muscular man there he walked towards us. The muscular man reached for him as he walked by, his hand moving fast came to a sudden stop, another arrow. The arrow was right in between his fingers. Out of the blue five other arrows came flying and stabbing through the muscular guy's clothing at his arms, his waist and his legs. He was secured to the ground unable to move.

"I'm sorry scum; I don't have time to play with you anymore." He said looking over his shoulder at the muscular man as he kept on walking.

"You two go get him! Two against one you have the advantage!" The long hair guy barked at the two other guys I fought. The two hesitated at first, but they took off running at him.

"The next two pieces of scum, eh?" He said with his smirk still.

He reached in to his bag, strapped on the back of his hips, and pulled out two items. He threw one item at the scared eye guy, nailed him on his nose. The guy fell over in pain with the gray object rolling away, a stone. The lanky guy prepared his fist to punch him, but he threw the next item at the lanky guy. Hitting the lanky guy in between the eyes, the item popped in a cloud of pink smoke, staining the lanky guy's face, getting in his eyes blinding him, it had to be a paint ball. Unsure the lanky guy threw his punch and completely missed. Then the man slugged the lanky guy in the stomach, the lanky guy fell on the ground winded.

"He… he took out two guys without out even losing movement in his paces, and not even broke a sweat!?" yelled the long hair guy, as he started to walk backwards with me on his shoulder. "No! No you can't have her!"

The long hair guy turned around to run, he made three feet until he tripped, I went flying and skid to a stop after hitting the ground. I looked up to see him get pinned to the ground by arrows, and I saw somebody on top of a roof on the other side of a street. That person has been shooting the arrows, which that person has a great shot for shooting and hitting the inquired target from over sixty feet. Looking back at the man who is saving me he stopped at the feet of the last thug.

"Now for you filthy piece of scum!" He yelled drawing his great sword. "You did the worst thing out of the all you pieces of scum. You injured her hand, tied her up, and you violated her. You filthy piece of scum!"

"Wait! Don't! Spare me please!" The guy with long hair cried.

"Spare you? Why should I spare you? You are such a filthy piece of scum; I wouldn't even want you on my boot!" The man spat angrily, as he raised his great sword above his head, and started to swing down wards. "Die scum!"

The great sword hit the smashed into the ground, but no blood came. The long hair guy was lying there screaming mercy for a while before he realized he is still alive. Shocked he looked over to see the giant blade near inches from his ear.

"Now let that be a warning to you pieces of scum, if this ever happens again with any girl, child, or women. Next time I won't miss!" He said pulling out his great sword from the ground and put it back on his back. "You four pieces of scum can lie around until somebody comes by, and lets you free."

Seeing him take out the take out the four guys sent a huge surge of relief through me. I tried to relax but I couldn't, I was thinking of the things that could have happened if he never came. The fear stabbed back into me, making me go dazed.

"Hey are you ok?" The man asked knelling over beside me, and started untying the rope.

"They could of… they could have… I could have been…" I said dazed in fear.

"Hush, you are ok now. I won't do things like that." He said giving up on the rope and reached behind him to grab his craving. The ropes must be really hard to untie if he had to cut them. "There you are free, can you stand?"

"Yes, I can." I said as I got up and looked at my saver. I couldn't see any facial details, because he is wearing his helmet. All I could see was just his mouth, for that is the only thing the helmet didn't cover.

"How is your hand? Can you move your fingers?" he asked, pointing at my injured hand.

Lifting my right hand to check, instantly shot full of pain, copping with the pain I wiggled my fingers. My figures just added more pain to my injured arm. Then and there I realized with my arm like this I could not go on my quest, and if I don't go I won't get pay. No pay means I can't send Karlen to school in two days.

"Nothing wrong see…" I said raising my hand higher and wiggling my figures smiling. "I'm just fine."

"Let me see your hand please, the injured one." he asked holding out his hand. I hesitated at first, but I put my injured hand on his hand. Without warning he squeezed my hand; the huge shock of pain made me reach out with my other hand to grab my injured hand. "You are lying to me, I barely even squeezed your hand and you nearly fall over in pain."

"Why should I care if I lie to you or not?" I said harshly. "Why do you even care about me? If you did care about me you wouldn't have waited till the last moment to save me!"

"If I went in without a plan against the four I would have been in trouble." He answered immediately, in a firm voice. "I care about you, because you were in trouble, but now that injury needs to be treated."

"Who said I wanted your help!? Maybe I'm fine with this injury; maybe I don't want your treatment!" I yelled furiously. "Maybe I'm not-"

"A gentleman would not leave an injured pretty lady stand around in fear, and pain!" he interrupted loudly. "He would take them to a safe place and treat their injuries. So come, pretty lady, my sister is great at first aid."

"Your sister?" I asked calmly, blushing from him calling me 'pretty lady'.

"Yes, I thought you would have noticed her, she was the one on the roof shooting arrows to cover me." He said happily. "So come along, so we can meet up with her at the guild hall."

"Umm…. Ok, since I am heading over there any ways." I said grabbing my sack of supplies with my non injured hand, and flipping it over my shoulder.

"Here let me carry that for you." He said taking the bag from me and flipping it over his shoulder, without my consent.

"Hey! If you are such a gentleman then why did you take my bag, without my answer?" I snapped at him.

"If I would of waited you would have told me no, so I took it before you could answer." He replied in a smart ass tone.

"What type of gentleman are you?" I questioned him angrily.

"One of a kind." He laughed over, looking over his shoulder. "Come on we should get going; before my sister starts to get worried that you turned on me."

From there on we walked in science. It had to be at least a tem minute walk before we made it to the guild hall. Within the ten minutes I was thinking of how I will be able to do my hunt with my injured hand. I couldn't possibly hunt with my hand like that; I could barely hold something in it, not to mention its starting swell. I had to do that quest, for Karlen's sake.

"We're here, man I can't wait to get something to eat, but first we need to treat your injury. Cillia should be around here somewhere." He said looking around the entrance of the guild hall.

"Hey Daural! Over here!" Somebody called.

Looking over to are left I see a girl sitting in on a bench in in a purplish pink type armor, but if she never called I would have never knew she was there. It had to do with something special about that armor set. I couldn't get my head around why I wouldn't have noticed her.

"Oh hey there you are Cillia." He said who's name I'm guessing is Daural. "Listen we need your medical expertise over here."

"She is injured, huh? Well some boyfriend you are." Cillia said sarcastically. "I thought I taught you better Daural."

"Ehh!?" I exhaled, realizing she accused us of being a couple. "He… He is not my boyfriend!"

"Now, Cillia you taught me to be a gentleman, not a boyfriend. To be a boyfriend is something I will have to learn with her." Daural said with humor, putting his arm around me and pulling me up against him.

"I am Not! Your girlfriend!" I yelled embarrassed, and blushing, pushing away from him. "I am nobody's girlfriend! You are hardly a gentleman! You stole my bag from me, and still haven't given it back yet!"

"Well looks like you are about to get 'The Talk' there bro." Cillia said with a snicker.

"Ah darn, it was a short life lived." Daural said full of sarcasm. "But why pretty lady why? Why must you leave me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! We were never dating!" I yelled. My face now was cherry red out of blushing, and embarrassment. "We only met a few minutes ago! You never asked me if I wanted to go out, and I would never go out with a guy who I only just met!"

"Well, at least fair lady… are you happy that I saved you from such beasts of men?" Daural asked like an old drama.

"What is up with you two?!" I asked still red in the face. "But yes I am very happy, and relieved you two saved me. Thank you. Now drop the act please."

"Not until the fair lady says she 'Loves' that we came to her rescue." Daural said keeping the act going.

"What, no, I'm doing that." I said repulsively.

"Then the fair lady will have to listen to me talk like this until she says it." Daural said still going with the act.

"Fine! If it gets you to shut up!" I stopped, and mentally prepare to say it. My face starts to get hot from blushing and embarrassment. "I … I… Love the-"

"The Great Daural! Me! I know you had the hots for me." Daural interrupted me full of sarcasm.

"Whaaa…!?" I stuttered in frustration. "No! Damn it! I wasn't going to say that! No!"

"You are just too much fun to mess with, you and your serious attitude." Daural laughed.

"Stop doing this just to embarrass me! Give my Bag back!" I yelled at him out of anger and embarrassment.

I reached out, grabbing Daural in the crevice in between the helmet and grabbing his chest plate. With all my weight I pulled him down, throwing him to the ground, while snatching my supply bag from him hands. Daural hit the ground creating a good clash sound from his armor. With my supply bag in my hand, I flip it over my shoulder. A sharp shock of pain made me drop my bag, and hold my injured hand close to me. I must have grabbed my bag with my injured hand. The pain throbbed in rhythm of my heart.

"Oh your hand is injured, come here let me have a look at it." Cillia called out seeing me grab my injured hand.

"No, I'm ok it's not that bad." I said coving up the pain.

"Prove it then pick up the bag you just dropped with your injured hand, and hold it above your head." Cillia said with displease.

I looked down at my bag, to my injured hand, back to the bag, and thought that I won't be able to do it. However I don't want any treatment, because I don't want to show I have an injury. If the guild saw I have an injury I won't be able to go on my quest, and if I don't go I have no money to pay for Karlen's school. If I can't pay for her school she will have to live the life of a hunter, and all I did will be for nothing. That shot fear in to me, and I turned the fear into determination. Looking down at my bag again, I reach for it with my injured hand. Grabbing the top of the bag I tighten my grip and proceed to lift. The pain shot into me, but with determination I coped with it, and continued lifting. The bag was off the ground now, with a little grunt of pain, I continued lifting. The pain was growing I could feel my heart beat under my fingernails; the bag is now at my knees. I continued lifting; while trying to hide signs of pain, since Cillia was watching me, I'm sure Daural was also.

The bag is now at my hip about, my arm stretched out directly horizontal. My lifting stopped, the pain unbearable, my arm is shaking in a fight against pain and determination. Trying to make may arm lift up higher against the pain, nearly put me in tears it hurt so bad. Fighting the pain, I try harder, but my arm still never moved. My arm just started shaking even more violently. The pain was so bad that I started tearing up. My determination was strong, feeling that I gave lifting one more try. I felt my arm starting to rise quickly, instantly I filled with joy. I felt like I just passed an impassible barrier, and with my joy I opened my eyes to see Cillia opening a small bag bringing out bandages and jars filled with sometime of ointment. I look down to have all my determination and joy shatter. My bag was on the ground, my supplies, and equipment is all over. I dropped the bag, failing Cilia's test.

"See you are injured come here I'll fix you up." She said patting the bench beside her. "Daural will clean up the mess."

"What? Should a kind sister treat her gentleman of an older brother's injuries?" Daural complained. "Why do I have to clean up her, mess?"

"You deserve both to clean up her mess and the few bruises." Cillia said stuck up.

"Why!?" Daural complained loudly.

"Why!? You took that joke way too far on her!" Cillia yelled at Daural.

"Where did I go overboard on it then?" Daural asked miserably.

"About where you started acting like an old time play, saying you wouldn't stop." Cillia snapped at him. She turned towards me looking happy, and smiled. "Ok now that's over with come here I'll treat your injury."

"No… I'm sorry; I can't take your treatment." I said slowly.

"What, why? You can hardly use that hand, it needs treatment." Cillia said worried.

"I know it does, but I can't risk it." I replied modestly.

"That did not make any sense. What can't you risk?" Cillia asked. Cillia looked at me determined to get the truth out of me. I avoided her eye to try and not feel guilty for turning down her treatment. We stood there in silence.

"You're a hunter? You never told me that." Daural said breaking the silence.

"What? You're a hunter?" Cillia said surprised. "Sorry to say you don't look like the type to be a hunter."

"So is that why you don't want treatment? You are afraid that the guild will turn you away from a quest due to your injury?" Daural thought out loud.

"Yes…" I said breaking down and collapsing to my knees nearly crying. "If I don't go on this quest today I won't be able to pay on time."

"…Pay for what? If you don't mind me asking." Cillia said softly, walking to me and putting her arm around me.

"I… I won't be able to my little sister's school fee." I started to sob.

"When does the fee need to be paid?" Cillia asked gently, patting my back trying to calm me.

"Tomorrow morning… if it doesn't get paid she won't be able to go to school like she dreamed of doing ever since she was a kid. I just don't want to let her down; she always wanted to go to school. Her face was so bright when I told her she can be able to go to school last night." I sobbed loudly. "I don't want to see her disappointment if she can't go… her happiness is the only thing keeping me going… ever since mom and dad died."

Both of Daural and Cillia were silent. They were unsure what to say, they were still taking the full blow of my story. I'm sure they were shocked about my life story, and why I must go on this quest.

"Isn't there a chance to get her in to school at a later date?" Cillia asked hoping that will solve my problem.

"No… there is no other opening in the school. There are no other openings for the next few years, and by then she will be too old to enter the school." I cried. "This is the only chance I have to get her in school."

Cillia went silent unsure what to say. She just kept patting and rubbing my back trying to comfort me to stop crying. She tried speaking several times, but stopped before saying anything.

"Have you ever thought taking a loan from a bank?" Cillia asked calmly.

"We live in the lower quarters, are house barely stands and keeps us covered. There is no way they would give a loan to us; we could never pay it back in time…" I mumbled still crying. "We are too poor… My life is so difficult, I hate it. Maybe I'm better off dead."

"You should be thankful you are here sitting, breathing, living… alive. Be thankful you are alive." Daural said quickly aloud.

"How can I be thankful for anything when all my lights of hope faded?" I yelled at Daural with many tears still rolling down my cheek.

"There is always a candle of hope in the darkest times of despair…" Daural said quickly. "And here is your candle of hope."

Daural turned around holding a silver round thing in his hand in my face, my helmet. I looked up at him, he was still wearing his helmet and armor, I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling at me. I reached out with my hands and took the helmet from him, It only a metal helmet, but it had great potential.

"This is only a spark; I need the rest of my candle of hope." I said happily, drying my tears with my shoulder.

"I was hoping you would say that, here is your bag." Daural said setting my bag down beside me.

"What!? Are you two insane? She can't go hunting with an injured hand!" Cillia yelled at us. "If the Guild sees it they will turn you away on the spot!"

"So what, that just means we can't let them see her hand." Daural smirked.

"How do you propose that we can get an injury like that through the guild?" Cillia asked unsatisfied.

"This is how." Daural said reaching into my bag and pulled out another piece of armor. He through it to Cillia's lap, it was a gauntlet.

"Ok we can hide it, but that still won't help her. She is injured; she cannot use a long sword without treatment." Cillia Said slowly trying to spell it out Daural.

"And that's where you come in, Cillia." Daural said with his smirk growing. "You treat her injury here, put mother's special cream, and don't go light on it lather it on like crazy. Then we will wrap bandages around her hand, afterwards we will put her gauntlet on. No one will be able to see her injury."

"A couple little problems with that plan there bro…" Cillia paused taking a breath. "The major problem is the cream doesn't take away all the pain."

"Yeah I know but after seeing her large pain tolerance, I think she can handle the pain for that little time period." Daural said almost as if he knew Cillia was going to say that.

"Well… ok I don't see a problem there, but the cream won't last for her full quest; even if we lather it on like there is no tomorrow it won't last. It will only last for an hour or two before its effect wears off." Cillia argued trying to disprove Daural, but at this point I could tell he had a flawless plan.

"That's plenty of time to get her on the airship, where she will reapply it herself when she needs it." Daural said like a smart ass. He truly thought of a flawless plan to get me on my quest.

"What you want me to give mother's recipe cream to her!?" Cillia said surprised, and a little offended.

"I know it will be tough for you, but she needs it more than us for are quest. So please Cillia, you have the recipe at home how to make it." Daural said

"… Oh fine, I'll give her the jar." Cillia gave in. "But wait, won't the guild see something suspicious if she is only wearing one gauntlet?"

"So what we just get her to equip all of her armor." Daural said shrugging his shoulders.

"…How… how do you always think of good flawless plans? I guess that is something I will never solve before I die, so I might as well give up, and leave it an unsolved mystery of you bro." Cillia said strangely happy. Even though she got shut down at every possible way, it sounded like she was happy to be disproven.

"Well shall we get this plan in motion?" Daural asked reaching his hand out to me. "A pretty lady shouldn't be sitting on the ground, it's not sanitary."

"When you live in the lower quarters all your life, it doesn't bug you." I said trying to sound tough, I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Ok first let's treat that injury." Cillia said standing up. Turning around, she walked back to the bench where all her first aid stuff. "Alright let's treat that injury uh… what is your name?"

"Oh, we never properly introduced each other. I'm Senlie Uden Nice to meet you." I said with a bow to make it formal.

"I'm Cillia Mekintie." Cillia started. "This is my bro-"

"Daural Mekintie." Daural interrupted Cillia. "It is a pleasure to meet you Senlie."

"Now with introductions done let's treat that injury, shall we?" Cilia said quickly.

"Alright." I agreed, walking and sitting down on the bench. I reached out my injured right hand over to her for treatment.

"First I'm going to check how injured it is, this will most likely hurt." Cillia warned me.

She took off her helmet and her gauntlets, before she started treatment. I glanced up, she was pretty, her hair was burgundy brown, shoulder length, and her green eyes sparkled like polished green emeralds.

"You ready? It will hurt." She warned me again, I nodded my head to give her the go ahead.

She reached up to my hand with both of her hands. Softly putting pressure on my knuckles, she ran her fingers along each individual knuckle, and applied pressure to each one also. I grunted in pain each time she applied pressure, but she was not fazed hearing my grunts of pain. She just kept a serious face, and kept checking my hand. Once she checked my last knuckle, she grabbed each finger, and pulled on it. Shocking amount of pain shot through my hand when she pulled my finger that I pulled my hand away.

"Sorry, but its ok I'm nearly done." Cillia said softly, reaching her hand out for my injured hand.

Slowly I put my hand back out so she can keep examining it. She took my hand softly, and grabbed each finger one after the other. She checked to see all my fingers seeing if the still bend properly. The pain was there but I tried to cope with it. After she finished that she turned my hand over, and ran her fingers all over my palm. Leaving her thumb on my palm, she put all of her other fingers on the back of my hand, pressing each bone one after the other in between her thumb and fingers. Afterwards she took her hands away from my hand, and reached for a bottle of cream in medical bag. The cream was a mint green, and was shiny.

"Well you have no broken bones or dislocated fingers. You only sprang it, so that's good." Cillia said opening the bottle. "May I ask how did you spring it?"

"I punched the creep in the stomach, and it turned out he was wearing a metal chest plate." I said as Cillia started to put the cream on my hand. The cream felt hot when it touched my skin, but strangely I knew the cream was cool. With the heat I felt the pain was literally melting. "This cream… feels weird."

"I know it does, and it will make this injury bearable for your quest." Cillia said wiping the cream off her hands with a rag. Then putting on her Helmet and Gauntlets on

I looked down at my hand, it was nearly completely green. I lifted it, and wiggled my fingers. There was a little pain, but it was nothing compared to what it was before. Amazed I stood up, starting swinging my arm around, and it hardly hurt at all.

"This cream is amazing!" I said amazed, turning around facing Cillia. "What is this cream made of?"

"Sorry, I know it's amazing, but it's a Mekintie secret. I can only share the recipe with family." Cillia said strongly. "The only way I could share it is if you marry one of my three brothers."

"You have more than one brother!?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, Travis the oldest, then Daural, who you already know, then my twin brother Evan and I. Travis and Evan should be coming to the guild hall soon." Cillia said, as she counted her fingers for each brother. "But enough chatter, sit back down, I'll bandage up your hand."

I sat back down and held out my hand to her so she can bandage it. Slowly she started wrapping bandage around my hand, but strangely the tight bandages didn't make my hand hurt. Once Cillia was done bandaging my hand she ended where she started, just a little ways past my wrist, and she tied a knot to hold the bandages in place.

"There, first stage of the plan done, now for you to put on your armor. Then we can see if this will fool the Guild." Cillia said softly putting away her medical supplies.

"Don't forget to give her the pain killing cream." Daural said over his shoulder as he finished picking up my supplies that he spilled.

"Oh right! Here that it you'll need it." Cillia snapped, handing the green cream to me.

"Oh thanks." I exclaimed reaching out and taking the ointment jar.

"I don't mean to be a pain, but we need to hurry this up. We have to leave in fifteen minutes, and six o'clock is in a half hour." Daural said quickly, walking up towards Cillia and I. "Come on now start putting on your armor."

"Alright, alright, just hold on for a moment." I replied loudly, putting the jar down on the bench, and getting up I looked at my armor. "Alright I, umm, put this on… first? The chest plate?"

"No… you don't put that on first. You put the chain mail on first before any plates." Daural corrected me.

"Oh, right… I knew that." I corrected myself, as I started to shift though my stuff to find the chain mail. I find it under my iron greaves, and slip it on over my head.

"Oh my… ugh you have it on backwards." Daural paused. "Oh I should have thought of this earlier, you don't know how to put on armor."

"What!? Really?" Cillia squeaked.

"You are that much of a nooby. Well here I'll help, take off the chain mail." Daural said walking towards me.

"Umm… sure, thanks." I replied hesitantly raising my arms to make it easy for him to slip off the chain mail. Daural walked up to me, and grabbed the chain mail by my hip. He began pulling up on the chain mail, the chains felt cold running up my stomach.

"Wait chains on my stomach?" I thought blankly. "No!" I screamed at Daural, as I took my right leg and knocked his feet out from under him. Daural hit the ground with a loud clash.

"What did I do?! I'm only trying to help!" Daural said surprised.

"Trying to help!? More like trying to take my shirt off you pervert!" I yelled at him, pulling the chain mail and my shirt back down.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to." Daural apologized softly, getting off the ground. "It won't happen this time I swear."

"No! You don't get a second chance!" I yelled at Daural.

"No I'm serious it won't happen, last time was a freak accident I-"

"Daural, stop it, you spooked her!" Cillia interrupted Daural. "I'll help her get her chain mail off; you go line up the armor for her."

"…Ok." Daural said slowly.

"Sorry about that, he truly didn't mean to. With all what you been through so far today I can see why you don't want him near you." Cillia apologised for Daural.

I remained silent.

"Well, seeing we are in a bye for time, let's get your armor on shall we?" Cillia said cheerfully.

"… Alright…" I said hesitantly, glancing at Daural, who was laying out my armor in order.

"Ok, here we go." Cillia said grabbing the chainmail at my shoulders and pulling upwards. With that I closed my eyes tightly, and hoped that my shirt would not go with the chain mail. The feeling of the little chains moving up my face felt cold, but strongly reminded me of a serpent slithering. I started thinking hard, since when did I know what a slithering serpent felt like?

"Senlie, you can open your eyes now, the chainmail is off." Cillia said snapping me out of my deep thought.

"Ok now what?" I asked politely opening my eyes.

"First is chainmail." Cillia said walking over to where Daural set all the pieces of armor, and picked up another piece of chain mail, with a leather belt on it. "Slip these on first to make it easy on us… it's just like a pair of pants. Then after that you put this chain mail on the correct way."

I walk up to Cillia, and take the first piece of chainmail from her. Put them on like pants, just as Cillia said, with them on I do up the belt, and reach for the next piece of chain mail. Cillia quickly holds it up and looks at it before handing it to me. I hold up the chain mail, looking at it I can tell the sleeves are farther to the one side. It must be for easier hunting purposes or something like that I thought. Turning the chainmail around so that the sleeves were father away from me, I glance at Cillia to see she was giving me a nod. Seeing her nod assured me that I have it the chainmail the correct way. Without further ado, I shift my hands to the bottom of the chainmail, and put it on just like a shirt. With the chainmail on, I pull my hair out from under the chainmail, and properly I glance at Cillia who gives me thumbs up. Moving along I look at Daural who was walking to me with a couple piece of armor.

"It actually don't matter what order you put them on, but it's easiest to go from legs up." Daural said handing me leg/ arm guards. "They just strap on type deal, like a belt."

"Alight… thanks." I mumbled taking the armor from Daural. With the pieces of armor in hand I walk to the bench and sit down. I look at the pieces of armor, seeing two longer ones I assume there are for my legs. I take the two longer pieces, align them up with my own legs, and do up the straps on the back of my legs. Next I put on the arm guards pretty much the same as my legs, but being cautious with my injured right hand. Getting off the bench I look up to see Daural coming up to me with a belt with metal petals hanging from it, and a leather bag attached on the back.

"I shouldn't have to tell you how this goes on right?" Daural asked handing the belt to me. "Oh, I also put your Guild Card and quest items in the bag."

"No this one is pretty straight forward." I replied taking the belt from him and quickly putting it on.

"Now for the chest plate." Cillia said cheerfully walking to Daural and I, with the chest plate. "Here this one goes on like a shirt, but it has belt straps on the sides."

I take the chest plate from Cillia. Looking at it I can see that the chest is two metal pates shape as a human torso and back. The two plates are held together by a couple leather straps on the shoulders. Without any further thought I put on the armor and do the straps on each side. With my armor on I look up at Cillia and Daural.

"Well I guess next is to fool the guild, right?" I said happily.

"Not quite yet, you are missing two important things." Daural said walking to my bag, and pulled out two more things and threw one at me. "Think fast!"

"Oh there is more than besides this helmet?" I said bluntly trying to catch the helmet he threw.

"Uh yeah; unless you want to kick the hole time on your first mission." Daural said smart ass like.

"Oh right! My long sword! I completely forgot for a moment." I surprised for forgetting one of the most important parts.

"How could you forget your weapon?! That is the most important part for hunting." Cillia questioned loudly.

"That's a nooby for you I guess." Daural said shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

"I would really enjoy if you stopped calling me that please." I said to Daural hoping that would get him to stop. "Oh and also do I have to put my helmet on? Can't I just put it on later?"

"Oh you can put it on while you ride the airship to the mission, but I would strongly recommend putting your hair under the chainmail out on the quest. It will get in your way if it's not." Cillia said pointing at my hair.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to do that." I replied to Cillia thankfully.

"Ok enough chit chat let's get moving. Senlie here is your Long sword. Cillia and I have to get moving." Daural said handing me my weapon. Turning around he waved at Cillia to follow him. "We will see you later, good luck, and have a good hunt."

"We have to meet up again sometime; I would like to meet your sister." Cillia said picking up her armor and medical supplies.

"For sure, see you two around." I said waving at them as they walked into the guild hall.

Now In standing in silence I look at my Long sword in both hands. Its dull grey sheath had two orange strings hanging form it. Puzzled I look at it, wondering what the strings are for; I hold the weapon up higher. Still unsure why they are there, I give up and grab the strings to pull them off. Before I could pull the strings off, I saw something in the corner of my eye, a man and a boy hunter. The boy had gold and silver Dual blades, and was wearing red rubbery leather type armor. While the man was wearing blue armor that had steel chest plate on the one side, and had purple sheathed Long sword on his back.

Seeing he had a long sword I looked closely, and seen there was a purple ribbon wrapped around the sheath. Looking harder I could see the ribbon was bounded to the sheath in two spots, the ribbon went around his body, and tied in the front.

"Oh… that's what the strings are used for." I whispered to myself.

Now with knowledge of what the strings are used for I flipped the Long sword over my shoulder. Holding onto the two strings, I tie the two ends together. Letting go of the strings, the Long sword didn't move. With a sigh of relief I look up, and walk into the Guild hall. The Guild hall wasn't as much of a hall, it was more of an open place with many stores, tables, and quest counters. Looking around some more there wasn't many people around. It mostly consisted of hunters sitting at tables eating, drinking, and having a good time. In the far back I spot the boy who was wearing the red armor, who I saw walk into the guild hall earlier with the man, with the Long sword. They were sitting at a table with two more people, looking harder I could see it was Daural and Cillia. The other two must be the other two brothers Cillia told me about.

I was tempted to go join them, but seeing it was all the siblings were there, I didn't want to disturb them. So Instead I went to the closest empty table, and sat down. Waiting for it to become Six o' clock, while sitting there I saw that there was a flyer on the table I was sitting at.

Picking up the flyer, I saw the word "Menu". Seeing the word menu made me realize that I didn't eat anything for breakfast. With that my stomach let out a deep loud cry for food. I started to read the menu to solve my hunger. There were many food choices, heavenly bread, big meat, King Turkey, Fatty tomatoes, there were many more. The more I read on, the more my mouth watered, and the louder my stomach growled. The more I read, the more I realized that I was making myself looking like I was savage. With that I glanced up, seeing a Felyne wearing and apron with a note pad, and pencil in paw walking towards me.

"Hello meow, would you like to order something to eat nya?" The Felyne said hoping on top of the table.

"Ye… yes please." I stuttered.

"May I please see your Guild Card nya?" The Felyne meowed.

"Oh, sure one sec…"I said reaching in to the leather bag on my waist, and pulled out my Guild Card. "Here you go."

The Felyne took my Guild card, and glanced at it.

"Hmm… sorry mam, but you can't order from the high rank menu merow." The Felyne said slowly, and pointed his paw at the menu in my hands. Reaching into its' apron it pulled out a sheet of paper, and held it out. "Nya. This is the menu you can order from."

"What? Why can't I order from this menu?" I questioned confused.

"It's because you are a, bottom of the barrel hr1 worthless noob. The guild don't really care about you low ranker noobs." Some said loudly.

"I am really sick of being called that!" I said turning around annoyed. When I turned around I saw the boy in the red armor from before was standing behind me. The boy had no helmet on; his hair was burgundy brown just like Cillia's hair. He had longer bangs, which he had hair pinned to the side to keep it out of his eyes. His eyes were sparkling green just like Cilia's eyes. He must be Cillia's twin brother.

"Don't call me that again got it?" I continued frustrated, and annoyed.

"Or else what nooby? Going into Rage mode like a Tigrex?" He taunted me.

"I could take you out no problem there junior; I know how to fend myself." I barked.

"Been I one or two fight I presume… You are from the slums aren't you?" He said sharply.

"How dare you call my home that, let's take this outside!" I yelled getting up and walking to the door. I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at him. "Unless you are all bark, and no bite like a Jaggi. Or could it perhaps you're afraid to lose to a girl, a girl from the lower quarters on top of that."

"I'm afraid of nothing!" He snapped.

"Then prove it junior." I taunted turning around and holding out my arms out sideways towards the door. "Ladies first."

"Why you little_"

"That's enough Evan!" a familiar voice barked. Looking behind Evan I see Daural grabbed Evan by the shoulder, and the other two siblings were behind him. "Look around, see how much of a scene you caused?" Daural said unimpressed.

With that I glanced around the few people who were in the guild hall were looking at us. The Felyne, who was severing me, was hiding under the table. The Guildies and the shop keepers were also watching from the back.

"Evan were going, Senlie you might as well come, and wait for 6 o'clock in the air ship dock." Daural said quickly turning around and walking away.

"Right that might before the best." I agreed quickly and started to follow Daural, ignoring my hunger.

We walked quickly through the hall, trying to leave and forget the scene, but no matter how fast we walked we could still feel every one's eyes on us. No one spoke; they just watched us walk. The room was filled with a complete silence, the only noise around were footsteps on the wood planks. We could feel every one's eye stabbing at us, making the scene awkward and made me feel guilty for disturbing the peace.

"Excuse me, but you can't go back there. You are only allowed back there if you have quest departure to go to." A Guildie said breaking the silence.

"I'm Travis Mekintie, and these are my siblings. We are the Gelivon hunting clan, here to depart on an urgent quest." The Man with the Long Sword said, who I now know is Travis.

"Oh we've been expecting your arrival; your airship preparation is near completion. You may go on in; your airship captain will be Captain Sharles." The Guildie replied quickly. After letting the four of them walk through, she turned facing me. "Now what's your business?"

"Umm, I'm Senlie Uden, and I have a hunting quest departure that I signed up for yesterday." I said firmly.

"Oh, you are the new hunter who signed up yesterday I heard of. Choosing a hunting quest as your first quest is pretty risky. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" The Guildie asked.

"No I'm fine with my quest." I stated bluntly.

"Ok then, Give me one second to find your quest receipt." The Guildie sighed. She turned around and walked behind the counter. She picked up and paged through a folder and picked out a paper. "Slay a Great Jaggi on the Deserted Isles-"

"What!?" Daural and Cillia gasped Interrupting the Guildie.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked questionably.

"Uh… That's… that's very risky to be going to a hunting quest right off the gecko."

"If only I got Zenny each time I heard that, I wouldn't be here right now." I replied sarcastically

"Maybe you should try a different quest, well I think you should." Cillia said quickly. "Maybe there is a Great Jaggi in the Sandy Plains."

"No there isn't." the Guildie said slowly. "That's the only hunting quest we have in today's hr1 selection.

"There is nothing we can do, but hope for the best." Travis said putting his hand on Daural's shoulder.

"So am I clear to proceed to the airship, or there still more things I need to do?" I asked looking at the Guildie, ignoring what Travis said.

"Oh yes you are clear to go, your airship captain will be Captain Veskin." The Guildie said slowly looking at a clipboard.

"Alright then, shall we move along then?" I said looking at Travis, and started walking up the stairs.

Ignoring the others I continued up the stairs, I was curious what was at the top of the stairs. I wondered what the Airship bay would look like. With my curiosity of the Airship bay, I looked up the stair case to see too sunlight at the top of a mild length stair well. With excitement I stated to run up the stairs so I could see the Airship bay quicker.

Once I neared the top of the stairs I slowed down to take my time to look around at the Airship bay. With the Airship bay in view I stopped and looked around. The bay split off into several different docks which had about six airships per dock. Everything was elevated about one building high. There was ropes and barrels piled up everywhere along the docks. Then finally the Airships their selves, wooden mid-sized boats being held on to a large floating inflated oval sack, by plenty thick ropes. Airships mostly rely on wind to move them around, but if the wind does not cooperate they use a steam powered engine, that powers propellers all over the ship. On the very back of the ship there is a large stiff fabric rudder to steer the ship.

"Can I help you miss?" Somebody asked, startling me.

"Oh, um yes, I'm looking for the Captain Veskin." I answered turning around to face the person speaking. I turned around and saw it was a man wearing a tan dress shirt and tan matching pants with big round dark brown hat.

"You're talking to him." He said with a snicker. "So you must be the hunter I've been waiting for, and a pretty one at that. What is your name?"

"I'm Senlie Uden sir." I said with a small bow.

"Captain Claud Veskin, It's nice to meet you." Captain Veskin said pointing his thumb at himself.

"When is are departure?" I asked quickly without much thought.

"Well lucky for you we are ahead of schedule, now with you here we are set. So whenever you are ready." Captain Veskin said happily.

"Alright, I'm all set too, so let's make a mile sha-"

"Excuse my interruption, but could I talk to Senlie before you make voyage Captain Veskin?" Daural interrupted me, grabbing my arm.

"Alright, Senlie come to dock five when you are ready." Captain Veskin said over his shoulder, walking away.

"There something wrong Daural?" I asked quickly.

"Uh…" Daural hesitated until Captain Veskin was far away.

"If you aren't going to say anything I'm going to head out for my quest." I said shaking my arm form his grip.

"Senlie… Please don't head out to your quest." He said strongly looking right at me.

"I would, but you know just as much as I do I can't." I replied softly. "The fact I'm going out on this quest scares me beyond words can tell. But the outcome of this quest can change not just my sister's life, but mine also. So I have to go out on this quest despite any danger I must face."

"Senlie are you sure that this is the only-"

"There are no other ways Daural! Don't you think I would have tried any other way? This is my last hope, and if I give up on this one there will be no other chances. "I interrupted Daural loudly.

"What if someone were to pay for Karlen's Schooling?" Daural asked softly.

"I had enough of donations, welfare, and stuff! I just want to live happy life with my sister where we can stand on our own two feet! Or at least let Karlen live the life of a normal girl, so she can sand on her own two feet!" I snapped at Daural. "Long as Karlen gets a better life, I couldn't give a Damn what happens to me. My mind is set Daural, don't try and stop me."

"Ok… But at least listen to me for one more minute… please?" Daural enquired in a light tone of voice. "If something goes bad or is too difficult. Run away! Don't throw your life away."

I stood there in silence, avoiding looking at Daural, with his words echoing through my head. "… Run away… It's not worth throwing your life away." I'm not sure why but those words stabbed right into me, rendering me scared, confused. With me scared now my fears surface again, one of which being Karlen fighting to survive out on the desert streets. Leaving Karlen to fight to survive on the desert streets, that's something I can't let happen. I even promised Karlen that I would return safely, and I could never break a promise to Karlen, and I don't plan to ever break one to her. So if it means I must run away so be it. With that my fears vanished, my long lost determination surfaced.

"Senlie… Hey Senlie are you even listening to me?" Daural asked giving my shoulder a shake.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Thanks Daural that helped me a lot." I said happily pulling Daural close to me and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much that just cleared my mind, now I'm sure I can do my quest."

"Y… you … your hugging me?!" Daural mumbled confused. "You were pissed off a moment ago… now you are happy? Did I miss something?"

"I'm a girl; did you expect me to make sense?" I laughed letting go of Daural and taking a step back. "Well, thank you Daural, hope to see you out in the field."

"Actually are Airship has major delays, so we will be a while." Daural said unhappily.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, guess see you around then, and if I don't see out in the field. Have a good luck, and a good hunt. Or how ever that saying goes." I said turning around and sprinting off towards dock five. I didn't dare, stop because Daural might try and stop me from going out on my quest again.

As I ran I kept looking for the number five somewhere. Not seeing it I kept running along, before I knew it I spot a small sign that has the number five painted on it. Seeing that I made it I walked down the dock to see if I could find Captain Veskin. I spot him a little ways down leaning against a post waiting. Walking up to him he glances up and a smile.

"You ready to go now that you got your boyfriend to stop choking about you." Captain Veskin snickered.

"Trust me I would never date him." I said quickly.

"Hmm well honestly you two seemed to make a cute couple." He said poking fun.

"Can you please drop that, and can we please get going to the Deserted Isles?" I asked exhausted.

"Well then, climb aboard my beauty of an airship, the Astute, there young hunter." Captain Veskin said proudly, while patting vessel beside him.

Without words I climbed aboard the Astute, eager to start my first quest. Looking behind me I saw Captain Veskin was climbing up behind me. Feeling I was in the way I walked to the middle of the ship. I stopped, and looked around the ship. There were crew men every, moving barrels, crates, tying supplies down, all for preparations of the voyage. Moving along in my sightseeing I look towards the bridge, I spot an open door. Curious I walk closer to investigate. Once I get to the door I open it all the way to see a room full of beds. With the sight of the beds, my eye lids felt heavy hard to keep them open. My muscles grew tired and weak. My legs gave out, but I caught myself on the door frame. It wasn't hard to tell, I was tired, with all I been through so far today, I needed rest.

"Hey kid you ok?" Somebody called out from behind me.

"Yeah I'm ok, just fine." I said firmly glancing over my shoulder, to see Captain Veskin right behind me.

"Kid you don't look ok, maybe you shouldn't go on this quest." Captain Veskin said worried.

"No I'm ok, I can do this quest." I replied slowly.

"Well ok, but you look exhausted; make use of one of the beds. We won't be at the Deserted Isles for close to four hours." Captain Veskin said putting his hand on my shoulder, and giving me a light shove in to the room. "So try and get some sleep, I'll make sure that the crew won't enter this room while you sleep. So sleep well hunter, people depend on you to keep Monsters at bay."

With that he shut the door, silence filled the room. Now with only me in the room, I fall over in tiredness and fatigue. After a couple moments of lying there I barely open my eyes, and see a bed right beside me, with what little strength I have left I take my Long Sword off and stand up. I walk to the bed and collapse onto it. I close my eye lids and fell asleep with my iron armor still on.

"Hey kid wake up." Somebody said loudly. "Kid wake up, we're at the destination."

"We can't be there; I just lied down to sleep." I grumbled rolling, forcing to open my eyes open to see Captain Veskin right beside me.

"That was precisely four and a half hour ago there kid." Captain said loudly trying to wake me up.

"I was really asleep that long?" I said getting up, and off the bed.

"Yes now it's time for you to go do your job." Captain Veskin said seriously, handing me my Long Sword.

"If I can do my job, that is." I muttered under my breath, while I took my Long Sword and tied the two strings together again.

"It's just a Great Jaggi; there is nothing to be scared of. All you really have to watch out for is its hip checks those can leave a nasty mark if you're not careful." Captain Veskin said starting to walk towards the door.

"Would there be any other things I should expect down there?" I asked quickly, as I followed him out the door.

"Not really it should be stable for you, but you are a new hunter right?" Captain Veskin asked me not really acknowledging my question.

"Yes this is my first quest, why?" I replied slowly, still following him.

"Then take your time, gather items, swing your sword, and get to know these isles. This won't be your last time here, so best off learn it sooner than later." Captain Veskin suggested quickly. "Ok now that I gave you the load down, go bring us back a Great Jaggi head."

"I actually have to cut the head off!?" I yelled in disgust that I would actually have to decapitate a living thing.

"No I'm only joking." Captain Veskin snickered, "But truthfully this is where your job begins, you ready?"

"Well it's a bit too late to back out now, so I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." I sated firmly walking up to the edge of the airship and glancing down at the land below. "That's a ways down to the ground."

"That's why we have this rope ladder; we will lower you down to the ground." Said one of the Crew Member holding a section of the bright yellow rope latter above his head.

"Before you go, here are your supply items." Another Crew Member said handing me an arm full of stuff that I put in my item bag. "It contains a map, three first aid meds, three rations, one paintball, and a torch."

"Ok now I think I'm set to go Captain" I said decisively, turning and looking at Captain Veskin.

"Alright men you know the drill, let's get this hunt started!" Captain Veskin shouted at the crew, instantly ever crew member ran to what I assume were their work posts.

"Excuse me Hunter, would you please step on the ladder, so we can begin lowering you down." Said a Crew Member feebly trying to usher me to the ladder to begin my decent.

"Yep not a problem." I said hesitated, staring to get nervous about my hunt.

"One more thing before you go." Captain Veskin said caching my arm, "If we hear anything from the Guild or if we spot anything not right. We will send a messenger bird to find you."

"I thought you said nothing will go wrong." I bellowed out of my fear, as I climbed on to the ladder.

"It's monsters we are talking about, there is always a chance they'll do something unexpected. We wouldn't be here if they rolled over if we told them to." Captain Veskin said loudly, as I was being lowered down. "Don't worry though, you'll be fine. I believe in you Senlie Uden, young Monster Hunter."

"Are you trying to encourage me, or are you trying to scare me off?" I muttered under my breath.

I was now a fair distance from the airship. I couldn't hear anyone, but I could tell they were wishing me luck on my quest. I glance up to see Captain Veskin waving at me. I let go of the ladder with my one hand and wave back. Instantly my right hand shot with pain, and out of instinct I let go and relive the pressure on my right hand. I noticed the latter was moving upwards, when it should not be moving at all.

I started to fall, back first, but with a string of hope I reach out to try and grab the ladder. Reaching far as I can with my back hunched to give me just the littlest bit of reach. I barely touched the rope, I was milliseconds too late, and now doomed to fall to my possible death. I closed my eye waiting for the deadly impact.

There was a sharp jolt, but I felt no ground. I opened my eyes to see I was upside down. I quickly glanced down; there was a dock, surrounded by water, maybe fifteen feet under me. I looked up and saw my right foot was snagged in the rope ladder. I hung there for a couple seconds relived I was alive, and breathing. As I hung I realized I was no longer being reeled down, but I was being reeled upwards. Captain Veskin must have realized my right hand was injured when I let go by accident.

"No… I'm so close too!" I screamed in frustration. "No I can't let this happen! I have to get the Zenney no matter what!"

Without thought I reached to the back of my waist and grabbed my carving knife. Using my body weight I started swinging the ladder till I could grad the rope ladder with my left hand. Now that I caught the rope I stared sawing away at the rope ladder, which is swaying hard from my swinging. I felt the pace of which I'm being raised at increase. They want to retract me from the quest, before I can cut myself free.

Finally I cut one of the many rope strands. Move on to the next one, cut, next, cut. I quickly glanced down and saw the dock was farther away. I glanced up and saw the air ship was growing in size.

"No, no, no, no! I can't let this happen! Come on cut faster!" I yelled out in frustration, as I moved not to the next strand hoping that it will be the one that will let me fall. "Come on, come on, just a little bit more, come on cut please!"

The strand snapped, and I could see one side of my foot was free. The ropes started to move upwards, but I wasn't, I was falling. A huge shot of relief went through my body. Knowing there was water beneath was a huge sigh of relief. Till I thought, I can't swim. How is a desert girl supposed to know how to swim, when there is hardly any water to begin with? With a last shudder of hope I take a deep breath, drop my carving knife and plug my nose waiting to hit the water.

"I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't swim! What am I going to do?!" I thought in my head as I fell towards the water.

My back felt a hard impact at first, but cushioning shortly after. I could feel cold rushing in everywhere, staring at my back, hips, legs, chest, neck, and then my head. I was consumed by this cold liquid, the ocean.

I'm completely in the water unsure how far down I was, or how deep I can go, but I knew I had to get out of the water. I reached out with my left hand to try and find something to grab onto. I sank there hopelessly swing my left arm trying to find an object that I can grab onto to stop my sinking. My body was slowly starting to feel like it was being squished between two heavy flexible rocks. The water pressure was increasing, my breath was decreasing, and I was staring to panic.

I was panicking, I have to find something to grab onto quickly, because if I don't Karlen will be left alone in this world, and that's something I can't let happen. I started swinging may arm around wider, and hit something pretty much right behind me. I reach to grab it, but it's too round and big to grab with one hand.

Hoping I can reach around the object I lunge my body sideways. I reached my arm out all the way; I could no longer feel the round object. I swing my arm forwards hoping to find it. My fore arm hit something solid; quickly I wrap my arm around it, and squeezed. The round object is now in my arm, and I can feel I have stopped sinking.

Now that I have a post like object in my arm, a spark of determination rises in my gut taking over my panicking state. With determination I swing my legs around it, and setting my feet on the sides of it. Pushing my feet in on the round object, I forced myself upwards towards the water surface. Keeping a steady pace I kept pushing upwards and repositioning my feet, but it was staring to get difficult after a while. My breath was running short, soon my lungs will demand for air where air was not available. I can't stop to breath; I have to keep moving in a race of my determination to my breath.

Forcing my way up the post object was tough, and without knowing how much farther to go made it feel like I was getting nowhere. The cold of the water, the weight of my armor, and the need to take a breath were making the task very difficult. With all those factors I was starting to believe I'm destined to drown here.

My lungs were staring to tighten, my stomach hurt, my chest felt like it was going to collapse on its self, and I needed air fast. Trying to over gain control of my body's needs, I pinch my nose tighter and cover my mount, hoping that will help me gain control, as I inching up the post like object. Sadly that just made my longing for air worse. I could not last much longer; I have to make it to the surface immediately.

With my breath running short, I kept pushing on inching up the object, hoping the next push will be the surface. Now every little push upwards I did was getting difficult, and more difficult. My body was slowing down because of my lack of air. My body wanted air and is now shutting down in a revolt. I was not going to make it for much longer, air, I needed air now.

With doom sinking in to me I slowed my pace, there was no way I could possibly make it. My pace slowed till I stopped, giving up. Stopped I sat there, ready to give up; taking in what will be my grave. I could hear waves rushing against rocks, and splashing back in to the ocean. There was almost the sound of creaking wood, bubbles rushing by me, my body swaying in the water along with the waves.

"Wait, those sounds of water, the creaking of wood, moving water." I though slowly, "I'm at the surface!"

With one final stoke of determination I push upwards once more, but stop short. My head nailed something solid; it has to be the dock! I let go of the object. Trying to reach for the dock, but the water throws me around making it hard to find the dock. I quickly put my arm around the object again. My chest was about to either about to explode or collapse, I couldn't decide, but I needed air now. If I let go of the object the waves will throw me around, and if I let go of my nose, with my right hand, I'll try to breath. But I have to use my right hand, because I need my left to hold myself still.

"Do or die I guess." I thought as I let go of my nose and mouth.

The water rushed in to my nose and my mouth opened wide getting salty water in my lungs. I forced back my lungs attempt to get rid of the water it took on. While I reached upwards I was staring to believe this will be it, the "do" has led me to "die". My right hand searched urgently for the dock, and I grabbed a ledge of the sort. Hoping it was the dock I let go of the post and reach with my left hand to where my right hand is. Grabbing the same ledge I heave myself up wards with my last of my strength.

As I rose up wards I felt the water moving from my face, there was a warm feeling on my skin. The sun, the air, land I finally made it out of the ocean. I felt myself falling back down wards I hit a soiled surface. I forced my eyes open to see wood; I was on the dock, out of the water.

My lungs demanded for the water to be gone from them, making me hack like a Felyne would on a hair ball. Hacking and coughing with each one, water came out of my lungs. After a minute of hacking, my lungs were calming down, getting their demanded air. I was able to breathe again, air felt great in my lungs. Taking a deep breath I look towards shore, there I see my long sword sticking out of the ground. It must of unsheathed and fell while I was hanging upside down. Moving my vision to the water form where I came from, I see that I was only few feet from the rocky ledge of a shore, and on top of the rock ledge was my carving knife. Sighing in relief I roll on to my back, and look at the airship from where I fell from originally. It was still high as it was before, but something seemed strange. There we crew men on the ladder that I fell off of. They're coming to get me and take me back to Loc Lac.

"Damn it, I need to get moving, I'm no going back to Loc Lac without pay." I muttered to myself, as I pushed myself to stand.

I dart down the dock, water coming out all crevasses of my armor. I ran as if my life depended on it. Running up to my Long Sword I grab it and yank it out of the ground. I fling it over my shoulder hoping to sheath it, I miss my sheath, and my Long Sword hits the ground. Quickly I turn around and hear a splash. I look up, the ladder carrying the crew men is not that far away from the dock, and they are jumping into the water in order to catch me quicker.

"Damn it I'm running out of time!" I muttered to myself out of frustration.

Swiftly I grab my Long Sword in one hand, and run towards my carving knife. Picking up my carving knife I can see the ladder is maybe five feet above the dock and there were men crawling out of the water onto shore. I glance up scared, puzzled, where do I run now? If I stay here any longer I will be taken back to Loc Lac, a failure to provide to Karlen the education she desperately wants.

I quickly glance around hoping I would see a path of the sort, but there is nothing but ocean and a cavern wall, which stretches form to the ground to overhead where it stops leaving the left open to the ocean. I turn around, and I see the sun. Squinting in the bright light, I can see a mountain, green grass, trees. A path, my way out of here; without further delay I sprint towards the path. I glance over my shoulder, and see there were crew men running after me. They were not overly far behind me, but they were unarmed.

"They are unarmed." I thought aloud. "So if I could possibly find any monster, they will be forced to run!"

With a flicker of hope I glance ahead looking of any type of monsters, that could scare them off, but strangely there were no monsters in this part of the island. Still running, I glance around hoping to see monsters. On my left there is a gravely hill that goes that leads to higher ground. Ahead of me there is a sharp cliff with a water fall leading into a stream of fresh water. Following the stream with my eyes, I see it takes to my right and goes in a ravine in between two cliff walls that can comfortably fit like five hunters arms spread wall to wall.

My hope swayed, I turned and faced the ravine. Running full board through the ravine, once I was on the other side I glanced behind me. There was no crews' man chasing me, seeing that I stopped running, and caught my breath. Looking down at the stream I see a black particle floating in the water. Not thinking much of it, I collapse to my knees trying to catch my breath. Kneeling in the water I sheath my carving knife, nearly caught up on my breath.

I look up to see around this area of the island, there were luxurious tall grey cliffs around fencing it the area. Shallow water running down half the area, and leading in to a giant chasm in the fencing rock cliffs, which you could see the ocean through the chasm. To the left of chasm was a cloud scraping cliff where a flying wyvern would make nest. To the left again was another chasm in the fencing rock cliff, smaller than the other one but big enough that even a large monster can pass through it with ease. In front of that was a blur of pink and purple reptiles all mauling something.

"Tch, Jaggis great." I mutter under my breath.

I stood up; readied my long sword for a tussle with a weak monster, whose power comes from its numbers. A couple Jaggis took notice of me, and let out a screechy bark. A few more Jaggis now popped their heads, and looked at me. The couple of the Jaggis who cared to take notice started charging at me.

The Jaggis stood on two legs, waist tall, short arms, long neck, longer tail to counter wait the beast, their heads are long, and have big frills behind their eyes. But something was strange with these Jaggis; they had bits of bloody white fur in their teeth.

Seeing that I glanced to see what the Jaggis were mauling, it was a horrifying site. In the middle of the pack was a Felyne helplessly being attacked, by the Jaggis.

"Oh my god…" I shuddered at the horrifying site. "I got to do something!"

With the group of Jaggis upon me, I lift my long sword above my head; unleashing a powerful horizontal slash that struck right through two Jaggis with a splash of deep red blood. The two Jaggis shot to the side from the strike of my sword; they lied there twitching as a pool of blood grew around them. Readjusting my grip on my sword, I thrust my sword towards the next Jaggi. The Jaggi jumped backwards evading my sword.

A Jaggi lunged towards me, from the group of Jaggis, in an effort to attack. Quickly I lift and unleash another powerful horizontal slash in the opposite direction to my last slash. The strike created a gash along the Jaggi's side from its leg all the way to, and through its eye. The Jaggi yelped, and started limping away, leaving a line of blood behind it. The Jaggi soon fell due to its injury, in the shallow stream making the water around it pale red.

Few Jaggis remained in the group that came to attack me. Quickly I thrust my sword at another Jaggi. My sword went straight through the Jaggis long skinny neck, blood poured out its wound, and the Jaggi fell limp. I pulling my sword back the Jaggi fell down to the stream crating more pale red water, making gurgling noises. The remaining Jaggis stood up as in they heard something, and proceeded to run away.

With the obstacle Jaggis out of the way I quickly ran to try and save the Felyne, who was still being mauled by a few Jaggis. The Jaggis did not notice me getting close. Raising my long sword above my head I strike vertically downwards with all my might. The slash brought the one Jaggi down on the spot, with a gush of blood from the Jaggi. Without warning I slashed horizontally at the remaining Jaggis, cutting all of the Jaggi's necks open with mass amounts of blood flying alongside my sword. Most of the Jaggis fell on the spot twitching, while the other Jaggi limped a couple feet and collapsed still. With all the Jaggis gone I drop my bloody Iron Katana, and set my hand on the injured Felyne.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly, but I was answered with a sharp growl. "You don't have to be scared of me; I cleared out the annoying Jaggis."

The Felyne slowly picked its head up and glanced at the Jaggi's corpse. The Felyne glanced at me, with light green eyes, and meowed softly. Using its four paws it tried to push its self-up, but it couldn't in its injured state. The Felyne let off a weak meow.

"You shouldn't move, please stay still, and let me give medical attention to those wounds." I asked softly reaching into my item bag for Cillia's medical cream.

Hearing the word medical, the Felyne glanced up at me with bright eyes, and glanced down as in it wanted something treated quickly. I take the jar and open it and scooped some of the green cream on my gauntlet fingers. I reached for the injury it looked, but stopped when the Felyne pushed something out from underneath it, a kitten. The Felyne must be its mother and protected it with her life. The Felyne looked at me with weak eyes that almost looked like she said 'please, take my child, look out for him, because I can't anymore.'

The Felyne meowed softly and, licked the head of the kitten. Her movements slowed, and slowed till they came to a slow stop, the Mother died of her wounds. I closed my eyes thinking of when I was beside my mother on her death bed. It was a painful memory, and tears started flowing down my cheeks, I was crying.

There was a high pitch meow, making me jump. I glance down, the kitten was nudging its mother's body, hoping to get a response, but there was no response. The kitten let out a slow meow, and, turned around and looked at me with its big lavender eyes. I can see the sadness in its eyes, seeing it made me cry even more. I picked up the little kitten and cuddled it, till it fell asleep.

"Poor thing must be exhausted after what it's been through." I whispered trying not to wake the kitten in my arms. I look at the kitten, which is sleeping soundly against my chest plate. Now I look the kitten front side is all white, its back is black, the tip of its ears are tinged blue, and the tip of its tail is white. I see kitten has a cut on the back of its right ear; I softly apply the cream to the kitten's ear.

I stand up still cradling the kitten, and I look around for somewhere I can take the kitten to safety. When I hear splashing in the stream behind me, I glance around to see a hand full of Jaggis jumping up and down. With them a giant purple Jaggi, who stood two feet taller than the rest of the Jaggis. The ones who ran away went to find their boss, the Great Jaggi, my target. Seeing the little Jaggis with bits of bloody fur in their teeth, made me furious, they killed the mother Felyne.

"You Jaggis… Will pay!" I yelled aloud, I quickly kneel down and grab my blood coated long sword. I flipped the sword on my shoulder. I ran in to the chasm behind me; I had to get the Kitten to safety before I can get revenge for its mother. Running fast as I can through the chasm, I quickly glance behind me. The Great Jaggi and its minions are chasing after me.

"Damn it, they are catching up!" I yelled aloud frustrated." I have to get the kitten to safety before I can fight, but where would be a good place to hide the poor thing?"

The chasm widened, the new area was shady, and small. There was little green around; it was mostly grey, and white. I look closely, the white stuff I see, was bones. The whole area was mostly bones, and beside the odd bone was a decaying monster carcase with Jaggis eating the rotting flesh. The more I looked the more Jaggis I saw. I ran straight into the Jaggis' den.

"I won't be able to escape this area with so many Jaggis around." I mumbled to myself silently. "But where can I put the kitten so the Jaggis can't get at it?"

I looked all around the area to find a place to put the kitten, when a large boulder caught my eye sitting off to the side of the area.

"That'll do." I said aloud.

I turned and ran straight for the boulder, trying to gain all the speed I can. I Jumped and gently sat the kitten down on top of the boulder. Now with a free hand I grab the boulder and stop myself from falling. The kitten's fur stood up on edge, it was scared stiff. It looked at me with its big lavender eyes.

"It's ok Nihxen your safe here, just stay here; I'll take care of the Jaggis." I said to the kitten who I just named.

I felt a jerk on my right leg, next thing I know I was torn away from the rock flying through the air. Hitting the ground on my back, I bounce upwards, and land on my chest sliding to a stop. I look upwards and see the Great Jaggi with something shiny in its mouth. Recognizing the shiny object I back at my right leg, my iron shin guard is gone. The Jaggi bite my leg and threw me, the leather strap must have broken.

Pushing myself to my feet, I pick up my long sword with both hands, and prepared to fight. The Great Jaggi snarled, spat out my shin guard, and let out a high pitch howl. The great Jaggi started running at me. I picked up my Long sword to my shoulders, and thrust at the Great Jaggi. The Great Jaggi jumped back wards evading my strike. Quickly I raised my sword over my head, I lunged forwards slashing horizontal. The Great Jaggi flinched as I made a bloody gash beside its tiny arm.

Recovering from the blow the Great Jaggi jumped forwards and spun, whipping its tail. I took the blow in the chest, I stumbled backwards in pain. Despite wearing armor the blows still hurt a lot. I recover my footing raising my sword above my head, and slash vertically downwards with all my might. I hit the Great Jaggi on the back of its one leg, blood gushed out of the wound. The Great Jaggi whipped around swooping with its mouth wide open, nailing me I shoulder, and making me lose my balance. I shuffle my legs quickly to regain my balance. The Great Jaggi let out a loud shard howl, and within seconds Jaggis were popping their heads out of holes. I recovered my balance; I looked up to see a mob of Jaggis around me.

Swiftly I lift my long sword and unleash a powerful horizontal slash at the Jaggis in front of me. There was a large splatter of blood from the couple Jaggis I just cut down. Pushing off with my front foot I spin around, and strongly slash at the Jaggis behind me, creating another bloody splatter.

There was a powerful force from my back sending me off my feet tumbling head over heel, till I came to a stop on my back looking up at the sky. I pushed myself back to my feet, and turn around to see the Great Jaggi upon me. Promptly I grasp my long sword in both my hands and thrust towards the beast. I gouged a wound along the Great Jaggi's neck and shoulder, the Great Jaggi flinched in pain. Taking the opportunity I bring my sword above my head, and slash at the Great Jaggi horizontally inflicting a deep wound along the front of its chest, making a splatter of blood.

The Great Jaggi jumped backwards, and unleashed a furious loud howl of anger. It looked down at me enraged. The Great Jaggi growled getting low, and heaved its full body weight towards me. I stepped backwards to evade, my back hit a large solid object, the chasm wall. I took the full blow of the Great Jaggi's full body hip check. The Great Jaggi hoped backwards, I fell to the ground winded, aching all over from the battle. Gasping for air I scooted myself away from the Great Jaggi, trying to gain more recovery time.

The Great Jaggi barked loudly before lunging at me with it jaws wide open. The Jaggi bite and held my right leg in its mouth. I could feel every one of its sharp teeth deep in my leg, the pain was unbearable. The Great Jaggi jerked me to one side like it did when it tossed me off the boulder. The pain shot through my leg even worse. I couldn't take the pain ant longer I had to do something.

With my long sword still in hand I sung it as fast as I could, The Great Jaggi yelped in pain letting go of my leg. I landed on my injured leg, feeling a sharp crack when I hit the ground. My back and my head slammed against solid object. My head throbbed in sharp pain, I looked up everything was blurry. I tried to move, but my body was in too much pain to do so. I looked up again, there was a fuzzy purple object coming closer. I blinked a couple time, making my vision less blurry, I could make out the purple object was the Great Jaggi, it was missing a frill and was heavily bleeding from a vertical gash on its neck. Its Eyes were enraged, weak; panting heavily the beast got low, and started to lunge towards me.

'So this is it,' It though 'I'm going to die here, a failure. I'm sorry Karlen… I don't think I can keep my promise after all. Damn it! I came so close! I can't give up; I refuse to be a Failure! Move! I command you to move body! I said Move!'

The Great Jaggi's hip check smashed against the boulder, it paused and looked for my body, but it found nothing.

"Die!" I screamed loudly stepping forwards swinging my long sword horizontally gashing The Great Jaggi eye to it mid chest, creating a large splash of blood. Without hesitation I raise my long sword again slash in the opposite direction, gouging its lower chest open, blood poured out of the wound. Furiously I swing the sword in many directions gouging and gashing the Great Jaggi many times. Finally I spun around, using all my muscles I can; I unleashed my most powerful slash gouging the Great Jaggi open.

The Great Jaggi fell on to a pool of blood, dead. The Remaining Jaggis stood up tall witnessing their leader's death, and quickly ran away.

"I… did it… Mission… complete." I panted heavily.

Lowering my sword, I reach out with my foot to take a step. My right leg gave in, making me fall flat on the ground. I laid there panting heavily, and in pain.

"First my right arm… now my… right leg." I panted heavily scuffling to the bolder, and sat up against it.

I looked at my injured leg, all I could see was the basic shape of my leg, and the rest was all blood. I reach out and gently touch it, pain surged through my leg the second I touched it. I fell back to the boulder sitting upright, still panting heavily, and in pain. I close my eyes, and relax trying to think what to do, but nothing came to me. Pain randomly shot through my leg, I open my eyes to see the kitten Nihxen. He was licking my injured leg; trying to clean it Felyne would do for its wounds.

"Good idea… Nihxen… I need to clean the… wound, but where?" I panted, I look to over to see the Great Jaggi's corpse lying in a pool of blood, which was staring to flow downhill, like water. "Wait water… I need water to… clean it."

I started to shim up the boulder, standing up on my left leg, I try putting weight on my right leg. I collapsed to the ground instantly. I cannot walk to the next area to wash my wound, I could crawl, but that would get my wound filled with dirt. I frustrated and in pain I stab my sword into the ground. Instantly I had an idea. I pluck my blood coated Long sword from the ground and lied it down on the ground. I reach for my chest, and untie the strings holding my sheath to my back.

With the sheath free, I pick up my long sword, and slid it back into its sheath. I set my sheathed sword up against the boulder, and I once again shimmy up the boulder. Now standing on my left leg, pick up my Long Sword, and lean against it. It held me; quickly I exchange my weight to my left leg, and move the sword ahead. I put my weight back on the sword, and I shift my left leg equal to the sword. I was using my sword as a crutch. Slowly I moved along back towards the area I came from, dragging my right leg uselessly behind me. I glance down to check if Nihxen was following me, which he was, keeping up to me walking on all fours.

Once I made it through the chasm I went straight for the water. Limping into the water I slowly sit down in it. I heard a crying meow; I glance back to see Nihxen sitting at the water's edge, not daring to enter.

"It's ok Nihxen; I'll be out right away. Just hang tight right there for a little." I said heavy breathed.

The little kitten meowed in reply. Getting back to my injury, I splash clean water on to it. The water leaves my leg pale red, I repeat that a couple time, till I can see my skin again. A lot of my skin is missing, and can see where every single tooth was. Blood oozed out of the wound quickly replacing the blood that was washed away. My leg still throbbed in pain; I reached into my item bag for Cillia's medical cream. There was a goop all over the inside of my item bag, I was shocked… the bottle broke. The cream was in my bag mixed with shards of glass, it would be too risky to try applying it to my wounds.

"Damn it, I broke it in the battle against the Great Jaggi. Now what am I supposed to do?" I complained in frustration.

I sat there trying to think if I should risk applying the cream to my wounds anyways. When I heard Nihxen growling, I turned around, and saw the little fluff ball Nihxen down low growling at a falcon. I look closer the falcon had a pink note attached to its foot.

"A Messenger Falcon?!" I said surprised

I reached out and untied the note from the falcon. Instantly the falcon took off flying, almost like it was in a hurry to get away from something. Nihxen was still growling furiously, even with the falcon gone.

"Calm down Nihxen, its ok now the bird is gone." I said trying to calm down the scared fur ball, who still kept growling.

Ignoring him I open the letter, and start reading it. Instantly my heart stopped and sunk into my stomach. The leader read: 'Kid! Abandon quest! Get back to the base camp now! There is a possible G4 threat spotted out there! Don't go playing hero! You are too under equipped and under experienced to fight this unknown Dragon! Let the pros handle this, flee for your life!' the note was from Captain Veskin. He was telling me there was a G4 category Dragon on the island.

The words G4 star sent shivers down my spine; G4 is a rank giving to monsters that are unknown, and are dangerously powerful. Only top of the line hunters go out to hunt them, and to have one show up its rare.

Nihxen was meowing uneasily at me, I look at him. His lavender eyes looked worried and scared. He wanted to get out of this area quickly.

"Ok let's get going we need to get out of here." I said nervously said to Nihxen.

I pushed myself to my foot and used my Long Sword as a crutch again. I started limping off fast as I could downstream, heading towards the base camp. Nihxen followed along the water's edge trying not to get wet. Nihxen let out a crying meow, I stopped and looked back to see what was wrong. There were black fuzzy particles laying on the grown blowing away in the wind. The black particles looked identical to the one I saw float down stream earlier. Nihxen started growling furiously, he could sense something was coming.

"Nihxen, let's keep moving. We have to hurry." I said trying to get him moving again. Nihxen started moving again, but he was still growling furiously.

The black particles stared to fall from the sky, heavily. Seeing all these mysterious particles coming from the sky made me unease. The particles stared falling faster and faster.

"Nihxen, we need to move now!" I yelled in fear, and started limping faster.

Limping fast as I could I look down at Nihxen who was keeping up to me. We made it to the exit of the area; I stop and look back at the area we were leaving. The area was nearly a solid cloud of black; I couldn't see anything past the cloud.

The ground randomly shuddered strongly, something landed in the black cloud. Nihxen growled loudly, he can sense there was something there. I could hear heavy steps; the black cloud was coming towards us.

"Nihxen, run!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, Nihxen looked up at me, and meowed. "I'll be right behind you. Don't worry."

Nihxen slowly started backing up, and then bolted out of the area, but I didn't follow him. I limped to the wall, leaned against it, and drew my Long Sword. Shivers ran down my spine, the black cloud was near me. The cloud stopped, it didn't move an inch, the footsteps seized. Black particles stared falling from the sky again. I look up to find the source; there in the sky was something big flying. Just as soon I glanced at it, it darted away leaving particles behind it. I looked up in the sky hoping to see it again.

The ground shook sharply, I stepped forward trying to regain balance. I instantly hit the ground; I tried putting my weight on my right leg. I rolled on to my back, and raised my long sword for battle. I couldn't see a thing, everything was black… I fell into the cloud. The heavy footsteps were getting louder. I swung my sword round and round hoping to hit the hidden creature. MY sword bounced off something solid, not even cutting it.

Suddenly the creature let out an ear breaking high pitch squeal that went deep low rumbling. The roar made me cover my ears to try and soften the noise. My long sword shot out of my hand as in something swiped out of my very hands. Quickly I started shuffling backwards trying to get away from it.

A sharp growl came from in front of my, next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground. The creature put its massive claw on me; a single claw was at least one arm length. The creature started pushing down, crushing me. I could feel my armor chest plate bending; it was becoming hard to breath. I was going to be crushed to death.

"Help! Pease somebody! Help me please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone would come to my safety.

There pressure on my chest was growing, breathing becoming difficult. Trying to take a breath resulted in me losing more air then I took in. I tried pushing the scaly claw back, but I couldn't budge the claw one bit. Grunting, and gasping my eyes tear up. This is the end, there is nothing I can do, I'm unarmed, injured, and weak.

"No… please… some… body…please… he…lp" I whispered, feeling a crack in my chest.

My ribs are starting to break under the pressure; the pain of a broken rib was unbelievable strong. Another sharp crack came from my chest, two ribs, three ribs, and four. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't do anything, but squirm till my death. Squirming I open my eyes, and something caught my eyes, a light.

The light came closer and closer. The closer it came the more it moved around, and around. I could see flames, it was a torch. The torch landed disappeared behind the figure of a wing. The creature cried in pain, putting more weight on me I felt two more ribs crack in sharp pain.

"Get out here!" I heard someone shout.

The creature's claw disappeared from my chest. Rolling to a side I gasp for air, gasping and gasping trying to regain my breath. Regaining my breath, I glance up the black cloud was gone, everything was eye burning bright. Relived I fell limp, and my eyes closed their selves, my conscious was slipping. I tried reopening my eyes, but I couldn't open them. Somebody picked me up, unsure I felt myself carried away. Finally, my conscious faded.

"…Up…ke…p… Don't… ie…" I heard coming to, "Sen... ie… Plea…se… k… up!"

I forced a groaned out, trying to regain my conscious. I felt my conscious coming back. I opened my eyes, it was dark out, and there was somebody in my face. My vision was blurry, I couldn't make anything out.

"Oh, good you are alive." A familiar voice said

"Da…rl?" I said weakly, feeling my conscious slipping again.

"Yes I'm right here!" said the person in front of me.

"Where… Ni… hxen?" I whispered holding on to my conscious,

"Where's Nihxen?" He replied, confused.

There was a high pitch meow, and purring. Nihxen heard me, he is nearby.

"Good, to he…r" I whispered softly feeling my conscious slipping again.

"Wai… Senli… hold… n!" The person yelled at me.

"Kar...len…" I mumbled before everything faded black.

"H…y…re...ound… em…id… k…d… Kid!…med…cl… eam… ow… Not… ood… ot… st...ble… Al…rt… amily… ow… out...f… way! Senlie! No… ou… issed… com… ck…loosing… r… No... Senlie! Don't… ave… me…" I heard from my conscious fading in and out.

When I came to, I was lying on my back, it was dark. I couldn't see anything, I started breathing heavily, panicking.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, sitting up to get away. "No… too dark, black could, no, go away!"

I felt myself being, forced down wards, back to lying down. I resisted with all my strength, but could not match the force holding me down.

"Senlie get a hold of yourself! You are safe here! Senlie look at me!" A familiar voice shouted.

I looked up and saw black hair and sliver eyes, it was John.

"John?" I asked surprised, breathing heavily.

"Yes it's me, calm down, you are safe." John said softly

"Can you light a candle please?" I asked slowly. "I don't think I can take the darkness… after what happened."

I felt his hands leave my shoulders, and shortly there was a candle lighted. The candle's light cut through the dark room, beside me I could John holding the candle. Something small jumped up onto my lap, and curled up.

"Oh Nihxen, good your safe, and still with me." I said petting the kitten, making him purr.

"He refused to leave your side the whole time." Said another familiar voice, one that I knew for the longest time.

"Karlen?" I said looking beside John, and sure enough there is Karlen, standing there in a school uniform.

"Senlie!" Karlen shouted stepping forwards, and hugging me. "I was scared you would never wake up again."

"Don't worry, Karlen I'm awake, everything will be alright." I said softly comforting Karlen, stroking my hand through her hair. I glance up at John who sat down on a chair beside me. "How long was I out for?"

"About a week and a half, give or take a day." He replied straight.

"What about the four other hunters who were on the island with me?" I asked quickly.

"The other hunters, three are dead, and one is in a critical state." He said slowly, the news made my heart sink into my stomach.

"What about the G4? Did they slay it?" I asked quickly.

"No there was no trace of any dragon, every being there." John replied.

The room fell silent; the only noise was Nihxen's purring. I lay in place realizing the extent of my injuries. My right arm was in tight bandages, my right leg was in a tight cast, but I was not in a brace for broken ribs, they must only be cracked. I also realized I was not wearing my armor or my clothes; I was in a night gown.

"Senlie, can I ask you something?" Karlen said breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." I replied slowly.

"Senlie, please… don't go on any other quests ever again. I don't want this to happen again! I don't want to lose you." Karlen said quickly.

"Karlen…" I said softly. "I can't stop hunting now, though I got you into school, now I need to keep making money so you can keep going."

"Senlie…" Karlen trailed off softly.

"Now that's the Senlie I know." Said John happily, making a smile. "Ok Karlen, let's go, Senlie needs to rest."

"Ok, good night Senlie, I'll bring you some Centaur legs tomorrow" Karlen said happily.

"Sounds like a plan, good night." I said happily waving bye to the two as they walked out the door.

The room fell silent. The candle still was burning strong, cutting through the darkness.

"There is always a candle of hope in the darkest times of despair…" I whispered to myself. "I'll never let mine, Karlen's ever go out." I vowed to myself.

Nihxen meowed softly, looking at me with his lavender eyes. I giggled at him.

"Ok you can be my witness." I giggled. "I vow I will never let Karlen's, mine, or your candle of hope ever go out Nihxen."

Nihxen meowed again, looking at me with determined eyes. I looked back at him confused. Nihxen shook my hand off him, placed his paw in my palm. He pushed my hand back and forth, like a hand shake.

"Oh you want to help me." I said understanding the kitten. "Well then, if you want to be partners, you got to shake right hands… err… right paw to right hand to make it official."

Nihxen sat up, and put his right paw out, looking at me with determined eyes again. I took my right hand, shook his right paw between my thumb and finger.

"It's a deal; from today on we are partners Nihxen." I said happily smiling. I looked at the candle, on the night stand. "And I will see to it the candle of hope never goes out."

It has been two years since that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tale of a hunter Ch 2

"One more swing and the ore should be free from the mountain side." I sighed heavy, lifting the heavy pickaxe above my head, preparing to swing once again. I Swing the pickaxe down with all my strength. It clashed against the bright blue ore, breaking it free from the mountain side. The ore fell from where the mountain had been holding it for many years. The ore fell by my feet, and rolled coming to a stop at my foot. I lean the pickaxe against the cliff side, sat down, and picked up the bright blue ore from beside my feet.

"It's hard to believe this ore is a metal, and not a crystal. It looks like a crystal when you put it to the sunlight." I thought aloud, not really thinking much.

"Nya, and that's the last one you require." Nihxen meowed at me, reaching out for the ore so he can put it away in his item pouch.

"So what's next on the list?" I ask Nihxen as I hand him the ore.

"Let's see…." He says putting the ore away in his item pouch, and pulls a paper out from the pouch. "One Rathalos plate then are list is complete master, nya."

"Great the hardest for last…" I sighed heavily, "But Nih I told you many times not to call me 'master'. I know its formalities and all, but you're family to me. So you don't need to use that with me."

"Sorry Senlie…" Nihxen apologised slowly, adjusting his bright green helmet, and his orange vest.

"Still can't believe it's been about two years since that incident." I said looking up at the bright hot sun, closing my eyes and enjoying the hot sun in the Sandy Plains. Taking a deep breath I open my eyes and look at my right leg. I remove my Barroth armor, exposing my badly scared right leg shin. My shin's scars bring back many memories from the day of the incident. These scars are from a Great Jaggi who bit and tore my leg up badly, when I was saving Nihxen when he was a kitten.

I ran my hand along my bumpy and uneven scared skin, which kept bringing the memories back. I barely survived the fight against the Great Jaggi. As I was heading back I was ambushed by an unknown monster. Just thinking of it was making the atmosphere around me thick; my breathing became heavy and quick. The monster was hiding in pitch black cloud, I couldn't see it. It trapped me in the cloud, I couldn't see anything, it tried to squish me to death, and four great hunters died fighting it. The whole scene was traumatising, and I still can picture it perfectly. I began whimpering, hyper ventilating, and curled into a ball, no longer thinking of it, but reliving the trauma. Darkness, pain, blood, everywhere, I can't move nor breathe. The pressure on my chest, growing, was squeezing the life out of me.

"Senlie! Senlie snap out of it!" A familiar voice said, shaking me violently, slowly making me come to.

"Huh, who, what?" I mumbled snapping out of my memory.

"Senlie you ok? You were going in to another panic attack." Nihxen said still shaking me.

"Yeah… I was… Thanks Nihxen." I mumbled slowly, "I'm glad to have you as a partner; you're always there for me. Especially at times like this where I let my mind wonder too far into the past.

"Nya maybe you should take a month off from hunting." Nihxen suggested as he stop shaking me. "This is the third time this week you had a panic attack."

"I'll be fine Nih, besides I just came back from a week off." I reasoned with Nihxen. "And I'm not as bad as I was when I first tried hunting again. I didn't even make it as far as getting to base camp before I had a meltdown."

"That's an invalid argument. You use that story every time I bring this up nya." Nihxen meowed loudly.

"I know…" I sighed as I put my light brown Barroth armor back on my leg. "But you can have to admit I'm getting better in the slightest bit."

"Nya, well compared to your first year-" Nihxen stopped; he quickly ran to the ledge of the cliff and stood high on his hind legs. His ears were moving, twitching up a storm. His nose made clicking noises as he tried smelling around.

"What is it Nihxen?" I said softly, getting up and walking to him.

"Nya I just heard a Barroth's rage cry and I smell human blood." He stated firmly. "There is a hunter in trouble close to here… Down there!"

I quickly look down the cliff to have a look; I spot a Barroth, and a pinky purple humanoid running away. I couldn't make out much more than that, but I knew that hunter was in over their head. I look down at Nihxen just in time to see him starting to blot off to help the hunter. Without a second thought, I started running towards the ledges down from the cliff. Quickly as I could I scaled down the cliff side, glancing every now and then to see how the hunter was doing. Every time I looked back he was in worse situation each time.

"Just hold for a little longer…" I mumbled to myself, as I kept descending the cliff side. I looked over my shoulder one more time. The hunter was sailing through the air, and smashed into a boulder. The hunter limply slid off the boulder, leaving a blood smear down it, and face planted into the dry dusty ground. Changing my focus I look at the Barroth, It was lowering its head, backing up, readying to charge to finish him off.

"Nya, that's not good!" Nihxen hissed, jumping off the remaining cliff side. I look down; it's only a couple feet till the ground.

Following Nihxen I let go of the wall and push myself away into a free fall. Quickly I reach into my bag and pull out a long throwing device, and I pull the pin on it.

"Flash bomb 12 o'clock!" I yelled at the top of my lungs warning Nihxen to cover his eyes. I threw the bomb hard as I can; it landed right in front of the Barroth's face.

I hit the ground hard, and covered my eyes. The bomb popped open into a blinding bright light. I could hear the Barroth's cry as it got blinded by the bright light. Quickly I uncovered my eyes to see the Barroth shaking its head, in its blindness. I look towards the hunter; he didn't move an inch from where he fell off the boulder.

"Nihxen distract the Barroth, I'm going to get the hunter to safety." I yelled as I started running to the hunter's aid. Nihxen started running to the Barroth on all fours with his little hunting dagger in paw.

Arriving at the hunter I can see the hunter is wearing male fitted Great Jaggi armor. The armor is blood stained and missing a shoulder pad. The hunter is face down on the ground, but breathing. Gently I heave on the hunter flipping him on to his back, Instantly I see a gash on the left side of his for head. He had blood running all over his face and in his blond hair.

Hearing the Barroth's low echoing roar in anger, I glance over my shoulder to see how Nihxen was doing. I see the brown Barroth smashing its rock like head into the ground, creating a dust cloud. Nihxen appears flying out of the dust cloud and landing on the Barroth's ridged back. Nihxen stabs his dagger in between two ridges, making the Barroth flinch in pain. Furiously the Barroth shakes its body trying to rid of Nihxen.

With knowing Nihxen could handle situation I, hastily look back at the hunter. I grab him under his shoulders, heave him upwards, and start dragging him to safety behind the boulder. With one last heave, I sit him up against the side of the boulder. I gave him a shake to see if that would make him come too, but was unsuccessful.

Hearing the Barroth's roar again, I glance around the boulder. Nihxen was still riding the back of the Barroth, but was being tossed around heavily. The Barroth was tossing, turning, spinning, shaking frantically trying to free its self from its rider.

"Nihxen, can't last much longer. " I said to myself, turning back to the hunter and grab his shoulders. "Hey wake up!"

Moaning aggravated, I let go of his shoulders, and clench my fists in anger. I have to wake him up now! Nihxen won't last much longer as a distraction. If I leave him to help Nihxen; he will probably just be a free meal for small monsters nearby. In this heat he probably will be cooked nicely for the monsters. I take off my helmet to let my anger vent and cool down. I look at the hunter, trying to think what to do, but I can't think of anything. Getting frustrated, I wipe the sweat from my head, and pause.

"That's it!" I shout, instantly I reach into my item bag and pull out my bottled water. I unscrew the cap and push his open face Jaggi helmet off. Holding the bottle above his head I turn it over and let the water run out. "Please let this work!"

The water ran out of the bottle at a steadily, splashing, and running down the hunter's face. The water left his face pink, with blood. The hunter gasped and shot forward, breathing heavily, his eyes wide open, it worked.

"Finally you're awake!" I said loudly, relived.

"Who are you? Wh- where is the Barroth?!" He gasped; quickly he stood up and reached to behind his waist to grad something. "Where is my Hunting hammer?!"

"Hey calm down, and listen! You were knocked unconscious, I pulled you to safety while my Felyne distracted the Barroth, and still is! So stay here, regroup, find your weapon, and come help fight!" I shouted at him, looking at him in his yellowy gold eyes. "I'm going to help my Felyne."

"Umm, yay, ok." He replied quietly avoiding eye contact.

I put my helmet back on, stepping backwards. Running at the boulder I jumped and heaved myself on top of it. I glanced down to see the Barroth's tail was near the boulder, and it was looking straight forward, right at Nihxen. Nihxen was looking right at the creature growling and hissing at it. They were in a stare down.

Seeing my opportunity I unsheathed my Iron Long sword I jumped off the boulder. I swung down wards with all my might, aiming for the tail. I felt my blade sever right through most of the skin and bone, spewing blood. Landing on the ground, I swiftly swing my sword overhead, severing the tail the rest of the way, and coving me in monster blood. The small section of the tail landed beside me, blood covered.

The Barroth shrilled in pain, tripping forwards. Quickly I turned to see the Barroth, recovering from its fall; The Barroth turned at me and looked right at me with rage. It exhaled loudly, creating steam from its several blow holes on the top of its rocky head. It scratched its two legs against the ground, bent low and let out an ear ringing roar, making me cover my ears.

Recovering from the roar, I looked up to see the up flat top of the Barroth's head, dust cloud behind, and on either side of it. It was charging right at me, and coming too fast for me to react. The Barroth collides with me and flings its head sending me flying through the air. I was flipping through air, seeing ground, sky, ground, sky, and ground. I skipped and bounced along the dry ground till I came to a stop. Winded I gasped and wheezed trying to regain my breath. Slowly regaining my breath I look up, the Barroth got fresh deep gashes along its stubby arms, must be Nhixen's doing.

The Barroth swung its head low, and sweeping to the side, Hitting Nihxen sending him skidding along the ground. The Barroth turned and faced Nihxen. Rapidly I acted, getting up and running at the monster with my long sword in hand, even though I didn't recover my breath. The Barroth clashed its head on the ground, making a dust cloud. Nihxen came running out of the dust cloud, his armor scraped and scarred, but he was ok. Swiftly the fur ball Jumped and slashed at the creature's side creating another bloody gash on its bumpy brown hide. Nihxen landed and kept moving. I thrust my sword at the creatures soft under side, but my sword stopped little ways in, I hit a rib. With might I forced my blade to cut horizontally, leaving the creature's body by its stubby arm, making a gory blood splatter.

The Barroth shrieked in pain. Furiously it swung its head sideways, colliding into me, sending me skidding along the ground. I came to a stop looking at the sky wheezing for air again. I roll over and push myself up still recovering my breath. Nihxen was slashing vigorously at the legs of the brute wyvern. The Barroth spun around low smacking Nihxen with its shortened bleeding tail. Nihxen skidded a couple feet recovered, and bounced back slashing at the back of the knee of the creature, making it fall.

Seeing an opportunity I ran at the brute wyvern, and slashed at its back, which was facing me. I gouged it deeply, creating a bloody spew. I readjusted my grip on my sword and furiously slashed in the opposite direction, making more blood arise from the creature. Readjusting my hands again I brought my sword downwards franticly, creating a slash of blood that landed on me. I got down low, I spun around, swung my sword with all my might gouging the creature from its hip to its scruff, making a massive blood splatter.

The Barroth jumped up and landed on its heavily bleeding legs, it got low and spun around hitting Nihxen and I away from it. Once I stopped skidding I opened my eyes to see the Barroth right above me. Realizing what was to come I rolled out of the way, just missing it's head smash. I started to push myself up, when I suddenly hit the ground, and couldn't move. It was getting hard to breath. The Barroth pinned me under its foot. I looked up all I could see was its rock like head coming right at me. I closed my eyes, and heard a bone smashing crash. The weight was relived off me; I open my eyes to see a giant metal spiked club above my head. I look down the club to see the hunter I saved, who now saved me.

"Thanks." I shouted, jumping to my feet, and turning to the injured Brute wyvern, to see a smash mark in its head.

With no words I ran to the creature and unleashed a powerful slash, gouging open its neck, which much blood ran out. The Barroth made a gurgle noise, flinching backwards. It recovered looked at me, lowered its head to charge. It took two steps, and fell to the ground dead. Seeing the monster fall dead I flicked my blood covered sword over my shoulder and into its sheath. With my sword now resting on my back I take my helmet off to try and cool off. Holding my helmet in my hands, I see that it is pale red with blood then rather its golden brown colour. I look at my hands, arms, chest; they are all covered in red blood.

"Great I'm covered in blood, and without a doubt I'm covered in blood under my armor as well." I grumbled looking at myself.

"Umm… here." The hunter said quickly holding out a bottle of water. I looked at him puzzled. "Y-you used your drinking water to wake me, and w-well… I'll give you mine to replace yours."

"Oh that, don't worry about that it was nothing. Just be glad we jumped in when we did." I said refusing his offer.

"Oh… W-well… Th-thanks for saving me, I would have been a goner." He stuttered slowly.

"Just doing what any person should do." I said happily. "But you should be thanking Nihxen, if it weren't for his ears and nose, I would have only found your corpse."

"Oh… umm… thanks f-for saving me, Nihxen… I-I owe you a lot." He stuttered again looking at Nihxen.

"No problem, now let's just get out this place nya." Nihxen meowed point toward the base camp.

"Yeah, after a fight like this I just want to go home and relax for a day or two." I agreed, as I stretched my arms. "Get the carves you need off the Barroth, then we will head and flag an airship to take us home."

"Umm… Ok…" The hunter said nervously walking over to the Barroth, and stared cutting off the dark ridges off its back.

"This is going to take a while." I mumbled under my breath turning away and spotting a few medical herbs growing in the shade of the boulder. "Hey Nih, keep an eye out for money making items around."

I walked over to the herd field, bent down and started picking the best herbs in the bunch. The green medical herbs are used in for making medicines, so you could always sell them for a bit of pocket change, or keep them and make the medicine yourself saving money. I always keep mine though because medicine can get pricy, and some healing medicine isn't sold on the market.

Looking at the herbs I collected, they are all nice deep green in the middle and lighten in colour towards the edges. The leaves are spaced out, but fairly large, showing that it's a healthy and strong healing component in the plant. Putting the couple I picked in my item pouch I keep eyeing through the remaining ones to see if any good plants remaining. The remaining plants either have bugs on them or not ready to be harvested. Seeing that I picked all the good ones I push myself to my feet, and turn around to find Nihxen. I felt something bump into my leg. I look down to see Nihxen on the ground, with many blue mushrooms scattered around.

"Oh, sorry Nih…" I apologies softly, looking at the mess I just made.

Quickly I bent down and started picking up the mushrooms that he dropped. Nihxen jumped up on his back two legs and started picking up the mushrooms also. Nihxen slipped one after the other back into his item bag. Once there were no more mushrooms on the ground he turned to me, and held out both his paws. I handed him the mushrooms I had cradled in my arms, once again he put every one of them back into his item bag.

Blue mushrooms are very useful; they have many nutrients and are used in the making of many medicines. The only catch is they aren't edible as is; many people tried to eat them as is but got severe stomach aches and had to be hospitalized back to health. By combining it with other things like herbs, they naturally react to each other and the blue mushroom works with the herb becoming edible. But to get the most out of it would have to be mashed together to create a green liquid, known as a healing potion, and which I'll do when I get back home tonight.

Once Nihxen finished putting the blue mushrooms back in his item pouch, I stood up and looked at him. He has gotten quite bigger since I took him in as a kitten. When he was a kitten standing on all fours he was barely taller than my ankle, and so adorable. Now he is a quarter way up my shin on all fours and up to my knee when he stands up on his hind legs. He is still cute, but strong and reliable also.

"Nya, what is it?" Nihxen meowed questioning, me for staring at him blankly. "Am I missing a whisker, nya?"

"Oh, sorry no you are fine, I was just staring onto space." I apologies quickly, as I bend down and scratch him under his chin, making him purr. "Ok, shall we get going?"

I stand up and look at the hunter; he was finally done carving parts off the dead Barroth's carcase. His arms were full of blood covered scales, and ridges from the Barroth.

"You good to leave yet?" I shouted to him.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." He replied waking towards Nihxen and I.

"Nya, let's get going then." Nihxen purred happily, flopping down to all fours and started heading towards base camp, up a steep hill covered in dry dead grass.

"So what's your name?" I asked the hunter as I walked alongside him up the steep hill.

"Mac…. Inile…" Mac replied softly. "A-and you are?"

"Senlie Uden, and the fearless fur ball leading us is Nihxen." I replied proudly.

"Nya, I heard that!" Nihxen hissed loudly, as he came to the top of the hill.

"Oh take a cool drink Nih, I'm only joking around." I laughed loudly, approaching the top of the hill.

"Nice to meet you two…" Mac trailed off, reaching the top of the hill. "So, umm… S-Senlie what hunter rank are you?"

"You really want to know that? Ok, I'm hunter rank 30, what of it?" I questioned Mac.

"Oh, umm… just curious, trying to make talk." He answered sensitively. "Umm… It's probably none of my business, but you trying to hit high rank?"

"Nope, don't plan on it, don't want to, and never going to happen." I replied sharply. "Why you asking?"

"Oh, well I kinda want to… hit high rank, but I-I can't really… do much by myself, I need allies." Mac answered back, as he kept walking.

"Ah, well tough luck here, I have no plans to go any farther in my hunting career." I stated firmly.

"Umm… why… do you plan to stay in low rank?" Mac probed silently.

"High rank is insanely dangerous; I'm fine in low rank. I'm making enough money to pay taxes and keep food on the table for my family. So why would I risk my life even more than I am to do the precisely the same thing I'm doing right now?" I said stated loudly in anger.

"I-I'm… Ssor- sorry, I d-didn't mean to…" Mac trailed off like a ghost.

"It's fine." I vented heavily letting my anger go, as we walked into the base camp. "I'll start a smoke signal. Then we wait for a nearby Airship to see the signal and take us back to Lac Loc."

"Ok." Nihxen and Mac replied.

"So don't wonder far." I said firmly.

I walked over to the blue supply box and opened it taking out three items, a torch, couple pieces of wood, and a green fist size block. With the supplies I close the box and walk to the fire pit. I threw the fire wood down in the pit, and smacked the torch against a stone creating sparks, lighting the flammable wick. Using the torch I light the wood on fire, no longer needing the torch I grab a hand full of sand and throw on it on the torch flames smothering it. Now with the wood burning I set the Green block on the fire. Instantly the block caught fire, creating a heavy dark green smoke. The smoke towered high in the air.

"There now any Airships nearby should see the smoke and come get us." I muttered to myself, standing up, walking into the shade, and sat down. "I'll be home before you get home from school, Karlen."

I plucked my helmet off, put it on the ground and I lied down. Looking at the sky eagerly awaiting to go home.


End file.
